Scripted
by bella-sk8er
Summary: What if, TDI wasn't a reality show? If the actors were getting paid and pampered? It was all just for show? Well, I've got an idea, read to find out. Based off Moonlitromance's pic, link to it in the AN. R&R!
1. Prologue

****

**AN: HEY GUYS! So, this is NOT a one-shot, for the first time in, well, a while. Haha. It is a multi-chaptered story, and I'm not sure how long it'll be. Before I go any further, I need to give credit where credit is due, and explain a little bit. Okay, so I love DA (deviant art) and there is a lot of really cool TDI art on there if you have the patience to go through all the OC's and couples you don't like and whatnot. ANYWAY! So I was browsing the DxC fan pics and stuff, and stumbled across this one: moonlitromance(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Hey-there-Co-worker-169862654 (erase the dot and the () and put an actual '.' ..uh.. without the ') If it dosn't work, search up 'Hey There Co-Worker' with TDI infront or something, and the one by moonlitromance is the one your looking for. Anyway, I'm the type of person who reads the AN's, both here and on DA, and for this particular picture, the artist had an idea, that with so many reality shows being fake and scripted, why wouldn't/couldn't TDI also be scripted (you know.. in cartoon world.. haha) that inspired the picture. That got my pathetic little brain going, and little bursts of sentences and words popped into my head. Of course, since it was not my idea, I asked if I could turn the pic into a story, and she said yes! So, go check out the picture, cause the discription there is much better than mine. Also, a huge thanks to Moonlitromance for letting me use the idea :) It is greatly appreciated, and I hope this story dosn't suck too bad. And for all you readers who went to see the pic, go check out the rest, they are amazing!**

**WARNING!: Complete OOC unless the characters are on camera, and all that is basically explained up there ^**

**On that note, I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it is just the prologue, and honestly, it's my first time ever DOING a prologue, so again, I hope it dosn't suck! **

**Well, I'll end this ridiculously long AN. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all.**

**

* * *

**

Courtney's POV

"Fine. Enjoy your peanut butter-less life."

"Thanks. Enjoy prison."

"I will."

I turned, grabbing Duncan's face in my hands and began to lean in as he fakes a shocked expression.

"And, cut! That's a wrap. Great job kids, take 5." The director calls. He looks around the set, beginning to look aggravated. "Where's Harold! We need him for his part in the confessional!" As the red head ran up, putting his fake glasses on, I let my hands fall from my co-workers face.

"Great job." He says, winking and walking off, no doubt to wash the green and gel from his hair, as my face goes red. Maybe I should explain. I'm Courtney Davis, and this is my first acting gig, while almost everyone surrounding me have been in the buisness for years now. We're filming a half real reality show. The reason I say half real, is that the director decided to use our actual first names, giving us less to learn, which is a relief, seeing as none of us as actors match our characters personalities at all. It amazes me how the people around me can put themselves into character so well. I turn when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I smile when I notice it's Katie, the only other first time actor, and my only friend on set.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat." She suggests. I smile and nod. See, unless we're filming, I don't talk much. As Katie and I pass Duncan and Trent, I cath Duncan watching me. He smiles, and I blush. Just another day on set, of Total Drama Island, the not so real reality show.

* * *

Duncan's POV

"Fine. Enjoy your peanut butter-less life."

"Thanks. Enjoy prison."

"I will."

Than, Courtney turns me around and starts to lean in as I put on my best shocked face, which isn't really all that hard, considering it's always shocking when Court talks. She's always so quiet off set. The director yells something, and Courtney let's my face go.

"Great job." I say, winking than walking off. And I meant it. You'd never guess it was her first time acting. I walk over to my non-identicle twin, Trent. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Duncan Evans, and I've been acting since I was four. This is the first time I've ever filmed a reality show. Yeah, some reality show, the only real thing about it is our names.

"Dude, that was awesome." Trent says when I sit down beside him. I watch Katie ask Courtney something, who nods and smiles. I keep watching and catch Courtney sneek a peak at me. I smile at her, and laugh as she blushes and looks away.

"Thanks, man." I say to Trent, finally giving him my attention. Hey, maybe filming Total Drama Island won't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 1: Questions and Answers

**AN: Okay! Hey guys! So I had, well, quite a bit of writers block on this story, but I was determined to get it out on time! And, guess what, I did! **

**So, I'd like to thank the reviewers and people who favorited and alerted this story, cause without you guys, I wouldn't have updated for, well, quite some time really, if even at all.**

**Again, I'm going to warn about major and minor OOC'ness. And trust me when I say this, Duncan is REALLY hard to write OOC. For me he is anyways. **

_**OH! AND READ THIS TINY LITTLE PART IF YOU CAN!**_**Should I, or should I not keep the pairings, like DuncanxCourtney, GeoffxBridgette, IzzyxOwen, TrentxGwen, TylerxLindsay and HaroldxLeShawna, or should I just leave all of them friends? Also, if you have a pairing you'd like to suggest, who? (I won't do certain ones though. Ie. Duncan and Gwen, don't even THINK about asking for a romance there, cause I won't!) But yeah, what do you guys think? The world wants to know! Er, well, not really the world, but I do! Haha.**

**I'd also like to mention, that this is the single, most long chapter I have ever written in my life.. And I plan to try to keep the chapter this long, so if I take a while to update, that's why.**

**Well, that's it. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TDI, don't own the idea. But I DO own the story ;) ..somewhat..**

**

* * *

**

Courtney's POV

We got to the restaurant and chose a seat by the window.

"What episode are we doing next?" I asked. Katie shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know, but I wish we could just film them in order. It would be so much easier." I giggled.

"Yeah, but that would cost more money. I swear, the director is a less hot version of Chris' character." Katie purred and we both burst out laughing. "No but seriously, it's true." Before Katie could respond, two people joined us. Trent wrapped an arm around Katie's shoulders which she shrugged off, and Duncan smiled and nodded at me, as I blushed looking down at the table. I heard him chuckle softly, and I blushed even more. By this time, everyone was staring at the two stars, no doubt wondering why they were with us of all people. Katie excused herseld, claiming she had to pee, and was soon followed by Trent. It didn't take long for Duncan and I to realize that we were alone. He stared at me, and just when I was getting used to it, he spoke.

"So why are you so quiet?" I shrugged, not knowing how to answer the question, not knowing if I could. He smirked. "I don't get a real answer?" I sighed.

"I don't know. I just am." I answered. He smiled.

"See? Was that so hard?" He asked. I giggled and shook my head. Just than, our cells went off. We looks at each other, and both of us sighed. "Production." We got up to leave, just as the waitress finally got to our table. We made out way to the exit, Trent and Katie joining us. Katie looked irritated, and Trent looked pissed. That's when I noticed Trent had a red hand print on his right cheek, and I bit my tougne to keep from laughing. Duncan raised an eyebrow at me, and I just smiled and shook my head, as the four of us walked out of the restaurant and back to the set.

* * *

"Look at him. He's like a statue. He hasn't moved in over, fifty hours!" Gwen said. As she started calling to a fake asleep Justin, Trent started making random noises. Katie and I were in make-up, the make-up artists doing their thing and making us look tired, when really, everyone here was fully rested. "Amazing look at the concentration."

"Cut! Gwen, I want to see less emotion! You're supposed to be half asleep. Now, take it again from the top." Gwen nodded, looking like she was trying not to cry. It was so weird, the fact that she played the strong, un-caring goth, when in real life she was almost as quiet as I was, strived to please people and did almost anything you asked. I guess that's why producers loved her so much. I tuned out what was going on as Gwen once again started the scene. I turned around to face Katie.

"So, what happened with Trent back at the restaurant?" I asked teasingly. She scowled, but blushed.

"I went to the bathroom, he followed, started flirting with me, when I told him to stop as a joke, he asked why I couldn't be more like the other girls and flirt back, I got mad, slapped him across the face for having the nerve to flirt with more than one girl, our cell phones went off, and we left. That's it, that's all." Yeah, I said to myself. And I'm a boy named Billy-Bob and I own the entire world.

"I see. Now seriously, what really happened." Katie looked like she was about to protest, than she sighed.

"Well, he followed me and started flirting. I started flirting back and than we-" Before she had time to finish, her 'double' came running in and pulled her away, telling her they needed to get on set immediately. I sighed, wondering what Katie was about to tell me. I fell back into the chair, and blew a piece of hair out of my face. I reached for the nearest magazine, found a somewhat interesting article and began reading. When I was halfway through reading about how Taylor and Taylor broke up, which was old news, I heard a familiar voice coming from right beside me. I turned to see Trent glaring at me.

"You know, it's none of your buisness." He said. I raised an eyebrow and hid behind the magazine. "What me and Katie did, it's none of your buisness." He clarified, rolling his eyes and talking to me like I was a little child. I stared at him and blinked. He glared, than sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, I should go back to set. It's my scene with Gwen." He said standing up. Than he looked at me. "You know, you should talk more. People would take you seriously for once." He then walked off, leaving me to wonder what he was talking about when he said people would take me seriously for once. People did take me seriously. Didn't they?

* * *

Duncan's POV

I watched as Sadie dragged Katie over to the set, and Trent went over to take her place. I couldn't tell what they were talking about, but I saw Court hide behind her magazine as Trent glared at her. What was all that about. I continued to watch as Trent stood up and walked off, and Courtney seemed to be confused. Before I could ask, Courtney was dragged out of the make-up room to shoot the bits and pieces they could film with her, and Trent was in the middle of his mushy scene with Gwen. I swear, his character and my character are exactly like us if we were to switch, besides the whole juvie thing. Ah well, what can you do? Just than, I saw DJ and Geoff walk over. DJ usually stuck to lifting weights alone, cause believe it or not, he had anger problems. But I was beginning to notice a change in everyone's behaviour. DJ was getting calmer, I was getting to be more of a flirt while Trent was becoming less of one.

"Hey, dude." Geoff said, walking up and slapping me on the back. Normally he wouldn't do things like that, seeing as he's the third shyest person here, first being Courtney, second being Gwen, but Geoff and I had been in a couple of movies before this, so we were actually pretty close.

"Hey. Hows it going." He shrugged.

"Pretty good I guess." I smirked. Like I said, change in everyone's behaviour. I think our characters are rubbing off on us. Just then, I watched as Geoff was pushed to the ground and I was pushed back.

"Hey!" I called out, and a blonde haired, green eyed girl turned around to glare at me.

"What!" She snapped, though it was more an order than a question.

"You could have at least told us to move." I mumbled. She raised an eyebrow at me, than turned to see Geoff. For a split second, I thought I saw guilt in her eyes. You see, Bridgette isn't exactly the nicest person on set. She's basically the duplicate of Heather's character, while as Heather is Bridgette's character's duplicate. It's more than a little confusing, but it's true. Bridgette really didn't give a hoot about what happened to anybody but herself, but since this show started, she's had a soft spot for Geoff. She sighed.

"Sorry." She said to Geoff. She turned to give me one more glare, and she was on her way. I looked at Geoff who looked shocked, and just as I was about to offer to help him up, he shook his head, got up and left, without a single word. I stood there like an idiot, until the director waved me over. Apparently it was time to film the elimination ceremony.

* * *

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only nine marshmellows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmellow. The camper who does not receive a marshmellow, must immediatley return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave. And you can never come back. Ever." Chris said, getting really into his part. "The first marshmellow goes to Duncan. Bridgette. Courtney. Katie and Sadie." Chris said, putting an emphasis on the and.

"Eeeee!" The two called out. The script was no doubt going to call for that a lot. Note to self, buy Advil.

"Tyler." Chris continued. "Dj. Geoff. Campers, this is the final marmellow of the evening. Harold. Eva, the dock of shame awaits."

"Nice. Really nice. Who needs this lameo TV show anyway!" Eva said, trying to get herself mad. It's a good thing she's a good actor. It usually takes a lot to get Eva mad. The character she played was her complete opposite. Than again, everyone else was playing their opposite in one way or another. She than proceeded to walk up to Chris and pretend to kick him in the leg, while Chris pretended it hurt by grabbing his knee and balancing on one foot. He than turned to us.

"Ow! Have a good nights sleep tonight, you're all safe."

"And CUT! Brilliant! Just brilliant! And to think, it only took about siz tries this time! Perfect! Alright, you lot are all done for the day. Trent and Gwen just have to finish up, and we can all go home." The director said, than walked off.

I looked around, trying to find someone to walk with. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tanned somebody walking away. I smirked and ran up to her. There was just something about her shyness, and the fact that my character chases her character a good part of the time, that drew me to her. I didn't like her though. Don't get me wrong, she was hot, but I just didn't like her that way. For now.

* * *

Courtney's POV

I saw more than heard the director praise our work, tell us we were done for the day, than walk off. What Trent said really bothered me. Did people really not take me seriously? I was snapped out of my daze when I heard someone following me. I turned around to come face to face with Duncan. He smiled down at me, and I mustered a little smile than turned around and started walking again. Before I could get more than two steps however, I felt a hand clamp around my wrist, and a tug that pulled me back, so that I was once again facing Duncan.

"What do you want." I sighed, a little irritated. I wanted to think in peace. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, look whos talking." He teased. I sighed.

"Look, if you want to talk, than talk. If you don't have anything to say, please let me go." I half asked, half whined. Duncan's eyebrow shot up as his eyes opened wide, and he didn't let go of my wrist.

"Okay, now I know something's wrong. What is it?" I struggled to get my wrist out of his grip.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Courtney,"

"Fine." I said. "Fine."

* * *

Duncan's POV

"Fine" She said. "Fine." She looked up at me, her onyx eyes full of worry. "Do you take my seriously?" She asked, which to be honest, completley caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked her, still shocked.

"Do you, or do you not take me seriously." She said, tears starting to fill her eyes, making me wonder what brought all this on. I flashed back to earlier today. To when Trent had gone to talk to her.

"Yes. I do. So does everyone here. Just forget about whatever Trent said. He purposefully says things to make people upset." She kept looking at me, sniffed, than smiled.

"Yeah?" She asked quietly. She looked so fragile. It was a miracle that she could pull her character off so well. Anyone who didn't take an actor that good seriously, was just plain stupid.

"Yeah. Come on. We have permission to leave for the day, and I don't recall actually getting something to eat from that restaurant." I said. She giggled a little and wiped her eyes with the hand that wasn't still in my grasp. I felt her give a tug, but I smirked and took her hand fully in mine. "Nope. Got to make sure you don't run off on me." I said. She rolled her eyes, but I could see a little smile playing at the corner of her lips.

* * *

We walked into the restaurant, the same one as before, Courtney's hand still trapped in mine. I looked around trying to find a seat, and smiled when I saw there was only one left, the one by the window Katie and Courtney and claimed when they came in here earlier. I pulled Court along with me, as she glanced around at all the staring faces looking uncomfortable. Then I remembered, Total Drama Island hadn't aired yet. Courtney wasn't famous. I stopped walking, pulling her to my side and wrapping an arm around her waist, and steering her to the table. I thought that she'd tense up, but surprisingly she relaxed. I smiled. Good, she's getting used to me. Sort of. We got to the table, and both of us sat down.

"So." I said. "Uh, hows, life?" She raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged. She sighed.

"Good, I guess. You?"

"A heck of a lot better now." I said, and shot her a smile. As if on cue, she blushed and looked down. I laughed. "You know, you blush easy."

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Shut up." She said a little louder. I smirked.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." I saw anger enter her eyes as she stood up and yelled.

"Shut! Up!" Realizing what she had done and noticing that every head in the restaurant was turned towards us, she blushed and sat down. I tried to keep from laughing, but failed. She glared at me.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes. Yes it is Princess." I responded.

"Don't call me that." She answered. We looked at each other and smiled. Even when we were off set we ended up rehearsing lines. Well, not really, but still.

"So." I began again. "Does the fact that you're laughing and smiling and joking around with me mean that you're getting out of your shy zone, or that you're just getting used to me?" I asked, curious. She sighed, and tried to blow a piece of hair out of the way. I leaned across the table and moved it behind her ear. She turned red and I smiled a little.

"I don't know. A little bit of both, really. But more the second one." She said, looking at the table cloth. I smiled. I was about to say something else, but the waiter came. We ordered, he nodded, than he left. Court was still looking at the table, but I could see her taking sneak peeks at me. Everytime she did, I'd smile at her. I kept telling myself I didn't like her, and it was true. I didn't get butterflies or fuzzies around her. My heart didn't speed up, I didn't get tougne tied and I could easily think. But she wasn't just a possible friend to me either, she confused me to much to be just a friend. I didn't know what she was to me, but than again, I didn't know what I was to her. I also didn't know where we stood. It confused me, cause I wasn't used to that. But that was just one of the many things that I wanted to know, and one of the many things I was determined to find out.

* * *

Courtney's POV

I can't believe I just told him that. But, it was the truth, no matter how much I wish it wasn't. It's weird for me to get used to a guy this quick, especially one who's famous. But I couldn't help it. It probably had something to do with the fact that when we're shooting I'm with Duncan a lot. Now don't get me wrong, I don't like him, not that way. I just, I don't know actually. I'm not even sure that I can count Duncan as a friend. But at the same time, I couldn't not. Cause being honest, there was only one thing I was sure of with Duncan. I could trust him. Just as he was about to say something else, the waitor came. We ordered, than just sat there in silence. I kept taking little peaks at Duncan, trying to figure him out, but everytime he caught me looking, he smiled, confusing me that much more. We sat like that until the waitor came back with our orders. For a little while, we ate in silence too, until Duncan started choking. I panicked, looking around to see if anyone was going to help, but they just stared there watching me. I turned back to Duncan.

"Duncan! Duncan are you okay? Dunc-" Before I got the chance to finish his name, he burst out laughing.

"Ah man. That was hilarious. You should have seen your face!" He said between laughs. I glared at him, than picked up a bun off the table and threw it at him. He stopped laughing and stared at the small piece of bread that was now on his plate. I tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it. He smirked at me.

"Oh. So that's how you want to play it, huh?" My eyes for wide, but before I got the chance to say something, he scooped up a handful of mashed potatos and patted my head. From somewhere inside the restaurant, I heard a little kid, who had probably been watching us the whole time, yell something that sounded like food fight, and before Duncan and I knew what was going on, kids of all ages, and a few parents as well, began throwing food all over the place. I looked over at Duncan who mouthed the word run, and just like that, we took off, leaving a huge tip on the table.

As we ran away from the restaurant, hoping that nobody would find out it was us who had started the food fight, we burst out laughing. After rounding a few corners and reaching a park that was a good distance away, we sat side by side on a bench, covered in food, laughing and trying to catch our breath.

"That. Was hilarious! Man, who knew you had it in you to start a food fight?" Duncan asked me. I blushed, for the millionth time that day, finally remembering that I, who was a nobody as far as people were concerned at the moment, was sitting beside someone who was known pretty much everywhere we went for staring in dozens of movies and quite a few tv shows. I stood up suddenly, my good mood gone, my shyness coming back.

"Maybe we should head back." I said, not catching Duncan's eyes. I felt him place his hands on my shoulders and turn me around. He looked at me amused.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I. I don't know." I said, turning my head. I felt one of his hands leave my shoulder and cup my chin, forcing me to look up at him again.

"See? There you go again. Acting all shy like." He said.

"I'm not acting!" I protested. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Your so confusing, you know that?" He told me. Then I got angry. Why? I have no clue.

"I'm confusing? I'm confusing! I am not confusing! I'm shy, I'm quiet, I don't try to start food fights. I have trouble trusting people, and even when I do trust somebody I have my doubts. My name is Courtney and I'm 16. That's all, case closed. But you! You go around, acting all sweet to everybody, trying to get us all into one giant conversation when we have a day off one second, than start acting exactly like your character the other! And you have the nerve to call me confusing! Maybe you should look in the mirror and-" Before I could finish, a pair of lips were on mine. I stood there, shocked. After a few seconds, Duncan pulled away.

"Would you just shut up!" He said, his voice filled with amusment. I just stood there stunned, as his eyes got wide as he finally realised what he's done. "I, er, um, sorry." He stuttered.

"Duncan." I said, getting his attention. "Look, I like you, but not that way." I said turning beat red. He laughed.

"Yeah, kay, good, same." He said, running a hand through his still green mohawk still looking shocked. I laughed.

"You didn't wash the green out yet." I said. He looked confused, so I pointed to his head. He blushed a little.

"Oh yeah. I should probably go back to the hotel and wash that out." He said, almost to himself, as we just continued to stand there. I bit my look, than felt a random surge of energy.

"Race you to the hotel." I said, smiling wickedly. He looked down at me, and mirrored my expression.

"Your on!" With that, we raced down the street, and I couldn't help but wonder, if Duncan didn't like me that way, why did he kiss me to get me to stop talking. And if I didn't like him that way, why did I like it? And why did I want it to happen again?


	3. Chapter 2: Kissing and Fuming

**AN: Hey guys and gals! I'm back! (Insert depressing moans, crying and evil music.. HERE!) Haha, but seriously.**

**So, I feel the need to thank EVERYONE who suggested/requested couples. (too many to name.. you guys know who you are!) It helps beaucoup beaucoup! Seriously.. If no one had suggested any, I wouldn't have a chapter right now. Yeah. Haha. I'm going to try to get them in. My minds already working in over drive right now trying to see how I can make it all play out.**

**I'd also like to thank KatyJay09 for the criticism that I'm going to say (and hope..) is constructive. Haha. It gave me a few (okay.. about half..) ideas for this chappie.**

**Also, for the couple of reviewers who asked for different character POV's, this chapter is for you! It's chalk full of them! I've never actually DONE different POV's, so I hope it doesn't suck TOO much..**

**And lastly, and quite early really, I'd like to thank the readers and reviewers. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't be writing right now. **

**Oh, and Trent's POV was a PAIN! Seriously, it took me three days to write that tiny little thing. So if you want more Trent POV's, mind giving me some ideas? If it's not to much to ask..**

**So uh, I guess this is kind of taking part after they last filmed and were allowed to to leave (aka, last chapter :P). Oh, and sorry for the long AN.**

**Well, that's it! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Yes. I own TDI. Always have! *rolls eyes* Yeah. Right.**

Izzy's POV

I was walking off set, almost surprised at how much I hated filming this movie. I'd never actually wanted to get off of a set so fast. Whether it was because the character I played was my complete opposite or just because the people around me reminded me of my character, I couldn't tell you, cause I'm not that sure myself. Some reality show this turned out to be. It's all fake! Well, besides our names. We got to keep those. I shuddered at the thought that people would think this was real. They'd think I was a total nut job! Great, that's what I needed. I already had a hard time getting hired lately, which isn't fair. It's not my fault that Logan Lerman is hot. I straightened up my t-shirt that I was finally allowed to change into than shoved my hands in the pockets of my jeans and looked to my right. Upon the sight I was seeing, I stopped. There was Owen, peeling off the fat suit they made him wear. It was totally obvious that he was wearing one, especially on his cheeks, but technology these days can fix anything. Damn he was hot without all that padding on. I smiled dreamily thinking of how we were paired together in the show. I snapped out of my dream to see Owen smiling knowingly. Crap! He knows. I turned red, and speed walked out of there. Okay, so I kind of have a massive crush on Owen. But I can't act on anything.

"Hey! Watch where your going! Oh, Izzy. Sorry, I thought you were, uh, someone else." I heard an incredibly sexy voice. I looked up to see Tyler, the fake sucky jock, staring down at me waiting for me to talk, a basketball tucked professionally under his arm. I smiled flirtingly and started twirling a strand of my straight red hair around my index.

"It's fine. No one got hurt right?" I asked. He shrugged, acting like he didn't care, but I was pleased to see that he was no longer looking for whoever it was. I nodded at the ball. "Going to play basketball?" I asked innocently. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, want to come play." And get all sweaty? No way. Not in a million years!

"I'd love to, but I can't. Sorry." The mental image of Tyler's shirt sticking to his abs, or better yet, Tyler without a shirt, almost made me drool. "But why don't you meet me in my room after you're done. I should be cleared up than." I said, trying to sound at least a little seductive. Tyler grinned wickedly.

"You can count on that." He said, than walked past me, making sure to bump his shoulder against mine lightly. I giggled, and turned into a total mush. Sure I have a crush on Owen, but Tyler is hot! We'd make a cute couple. Not like I'd ever go out with either of them. Seeing as there's one other guy here, and I'm pretty sure we have something. Speaking of which.

"Hey Noah! You doing anything for the next thirty minutes!" I yelled out, running towards him and applying lip gloss at the same time. Hello make-out city!

* * *

Bridgette's POV

Uggh! Finally, I can leave this stupid place. God, reality show? More like fake-ality show. And the character I play? Boring! She's a total surfer chick, nice girl, smart blonde, nature loving freak who doesn't care about designer clothes, which means I have to wear, non-name brand clothes. Gag! I sigh. I wish I could be playing Heather's character. Or Lindsay's. Heck, I'd settle for Courtney's! Sure, she might have to wear disgusting preppy clothes, but at least they're designer preppy clothes, not those, rags I have to wear. I take a deep breath, and plaster on a smile. It doesn't matter. I'm now wearing my new Jimmy Choo's, a Channel off the shoulder shirt, my DC skinny's and my Baby Phat sunglasses. I walk past Izzy who just ran into Tyler. I put my sunglasses on top of my head and wink at Tyler, but as Izzy starts talking, his full attention is turned towards her. I scoff. Well, someone doesn't care about appearances. I put my sunglasses back down over my eyes. As I start walking again, I run into someone for the second time today, this time falling onto the dirty, gross floor. I mean, do you know how many non-designer shoes actually touched these floors! I hold back a shudder at the thought. When I look up, I see that I ran into Geoff, and mask my surprise. Why am I always running into him? Ah well.

"Hey! You should watch where your going! This is the second time you rammed into me!" I shout at him. He looks up at me with giant puppy dog looks. "Look. Just don't do it again, and stay out of my way. It'll be fine if you can actually manage that." I say slowly. I than get up and walk off before he has the time to get another word in. Why am I always surrounded by idiots? Just than, a pang of something weird hit my stomach. What the? It left just as fast as it appeared, leaving me more confused than ever. I noticed Harold and Ezekiel staring at me. I shook off my confusion and glared at them.

"Buzz off you idiots!" I hissed at them. They turned paler than they already were and ran off. Like I said, I'm constantly surrounded by idiots. I sighed and kept walking, reminding myself of the list of to- do's I made when I first started acting to make sure that the other actors took me seriously. I know most people think that I've been mean my whole life. If they thought that, they'd be wrong. I used to be naive and innocent, just like my character on this stupid show. But no one takes that seriously. Unless of course, your Courtney or Cody. They seem to get away with it just fine. I sigh dramatically. Life just isn't fair.

* * *

Geoff's POV

I couldn't believe it. She was telling me to watch where I'm going? She should watch where she's going. She's the one always running into us. She didn't even say sorry! What kind of a person doesn't say sorry? Just than I ran into someone else. If it's Bridgette again.

"Sorry." A familiar voice said. I looked up, only to come face to face with Gwen.

"Nah." I said quietly. "It's my fault. I was thinking of, something else." I stuttered out awkwardly. She looked at me funny, nodded, than walked away so fast she was practically running. I sighed. Why did I have to be so shy? Why couldn't I be more confident like Duncan or Trent? Or Tyler, heck, even Noah was more confident than I was. Well, maybe if I'm lucky enough, some of that party obsessed, out-going character I have to play would rub off on me. I looked around, looking for someone to talk to, thought twice about it, and walked away. Yeah, so much for any of my character rubbing off on me.

* * *

Trent's POV

I watched as Duncan came running into the hotel, Courtney not far behind him at all. Both were breathing heavily and laughing. Yeah, so much for him not hooking up with anyone on set this time. But still, I thought he would have gone for Heather. I continued to watch the two, trying to figure it out, but kept getting distracted by Lindsay and Katie who were talking about something completley unimportant. Man those chicks were hot. Especially Lindsay. I couldn't help but scowl at the fact that I had to play a complete push-over who dates a goth chick. How cliche is that! It was so disgusting, it made me sick thinking about it.

I snuck a quick little look over at Duncan and Courtney again, as Duncan was lifting Court's face towards his and smiling at her. That was weird. Usually he was just a big a perv as I was when it came to girls. It was the one thing he had in common with his character, but if you asked him, he'd refuse it. Something was different with Court though. I smirked. They were so going to be together by the end of this stupid show. I was happy for my brother, I thought. Why did I have to convince myself though? Oh yeah, cause of the fact I'm jealous that he gets to be with the girl he likes on and off set. I sigh, and look back at Katie and Lindsay. I wish I could. The only problem is, who do I like the most? And if I was with them all the time, would I stop liking them?

* * *

Duncan's POV **(AN: Sorry.. I had to.. cookie?)**

"Ha! I win!" I shout out victoriously, having run in a split second before Court. She scowled at me, than noticed that I was dancing like a retard. She burst out laughing, and I stopped dancing and laughed along with us, not helping the fact that neither one of us could breathe right. I looked up and caught Trent staring at us with a look of, was that jealousy? Why would he be jealous? He looked over at Lindsay and Katie, and it hit me. He liked one of the two of them, if not both, but had no way to hang with them on set. Ah well, not my problem. I turned to look at Court. "So. Does the winner get a kiss?" I asked her. She looked at the ground, but surprisingly, she didn't blush. I cupped her face and lifted it to me. Her eyes were shining with emotion, but I couldn't place it. She started to lean in, and I silently cheered in my head. Than I determined the emotion, but a second to late. She stomped on my foot, laughed and ran off. Mischief.

"That's for tripping me in the race!" She yelled over her shoulder. Well than, I smirked and ran after her. Two can play at that game.

* * *

Izzy's POV

I licked my lips, still vaguely tasting Noah on my lips. Man, he tasted good. But not nearly as good as Tyler could possibly taste. I re-coated my lips for the millionth time in the past hour, adjusted my shirt so that it showed off a bit, but not to much cleavage, and pulled down on my way too short shorts, that I still had trouble wearing. I mean, I love guys and making out, but I also like shorts that cover my butt. Ah well. I was snapped out of my daydreaming, when I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it, fixing my hair as I went, and pulling my shorts down once more before opening the door.

There stood Tyler, in all his glory, almost shining. Or was that the light? I shook my head to keep from drooling, and put on the sexiest smile I could muster.

"Hey." I purred. He smirked, wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me into the door, closing and locking it behind him.

"Hey." He answered, than put his lips to mine. I'd like to say sparks flew, but they didn't. By now I'd just shrugged off that every guy I kissed didn't send me into immediate butterflies and came to the conclusion that that kind of stuff, only happens in movies, tv shows, stories and books. I wrapped my arms around Tyler's neck, and pulled him over to the couch, which was closer than I thought, and feel back onto it, Tyler falling on top of me. He broke the kiss and looked at me, concerned.

"Are you okay?" I smiled at him, realizing our position.

"Never been better." I said, pulling him back to me, and officially starting our heated make-out session.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so this chappie is a LOT shorter than the other one, but I couldn't think of who else to add, didn't know how to add the people I'd used more than they were, and honestly, we all know this chappie is WAY over due. So, I hope you guys liked it. Review! (and feel free to yell at me for not updating.. or to get me to update sooner.. yeah.. I'll go start on that right now..)**


	4. Chapter 3: Tears and More Tears

**AN: Hey! So, I know I'm horrible with updating, and I know the bits and pieces I type up aren't worth the wait. I do. But I'm seriously having trouble with writng long chapters for this story. I'm having trouble writing any of the chapters for this story. I can assure you 100% that I work at it every day I'm not updating. So I may just try to go back to writing just Duncan and Court's POV like near the end, with little tid-bit's of others mixed in. I really am sorry about that, but I'm seriously not coming up with any thing else that I could possibly do to get back into writing this story. I really do appreciate any ideas to help, but please don't over-whelm me with stuff, cause I do know for a fact that I can't fit everything in and still keep it on track for what I wanted, cause yes, I do have some sort of plan. But yeah, I hope you guys all understand, and thanks if you do.**

**Yes, I am aware this isn't in order. It's bouncing all over the place. I did that on purpose, but I do hope that it's not too confusing. If it is, tell me, and I'll try my best not to do it again! :)**

**Anyway, once again, a shout-out to KatyJay09, who is seriously coming up with quite a few ideas for this story, helping me update a little faster. THANK-YOUS! :D**

**Another shout-out I must give, is to HarleyQuinn x TheJoker and DxC, for her idea, which can be found in this chapter! :) THANKS! :D**

**Also, this will be the last update for a little bit, seeing as I have a family reunion all weekend than heading to camp for a week right after that. But I'll work on it before leaving, and finish it the moment I get back, promise!**

**And my last little announcement thing: I don't know who you all want to see for POV's, or which episodes you want me to do. So if you have some particualr ones in mind, put 'em in a review or PM 'em to me, and I'll try to work some of them in.**

**And so, with that, I leave you. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still haven't signed the contracts saying I own TDI, though the day I find them, I WILL sign them.. Than they can't stop me from taking their ideas.. heeheehee..**

Trent's POV

Another day of filming a boring show, with boring people, on a boring set, with nothing to do. Ah well, at least I'm getting paid. I lazily look around, and spot Katie talking to Court. Last night, I'd come up with a plan. If I couldn't get Lindsay or Katie, even if it's only cause I didn't know which one I actually liked or if I liked either of them, Duncan couldn't have Court. I mean, where's the fairness in that, right? Okay, so a little part of me was saying this was a bad idea, but I squash it every time. I put on my award winning smile and walk up to Courtney and Katie.

"Hey, Katie. Want to pick up where we left off yesterday?" I say in a flirty tone. She smiles sweetly, slaps me and stomps on my foot, than runs off, leaving an uncomfortable Courtney behind. I turn to her and smile. "Hey." I say casually. She blushes and looks around as if looking for an escape.

"Uh, hi." She responds quickly, still looking around. Her eyes light up and a smile crosses her face, and I can almost see why my brother fell for her. Of course, think of the devil.

"Hey, you coming?" He asks from behind me. Courtney smiles, her eyes taking on a look of relief as she brushes past me and takes my brother's hand. This isn't over yet. I think, than get an idea. Not even close.

* * *

Izzy's POV

I walk into the studio, looking around for someone to talk to, and spot the perfect target.

"Hey Noah. Hows it going?" He looks at me and raises an eyebrow, glares, than continues walking at a faster pace. "Noah!" I shout. "Wait up!" I run to catch up to him. For someone who plays such a lazy book warm, he sure is fast. Than again, he does run track. "Hey," I say, placing a hand on his shoulder when I catch up to him, bending over and theatrically catching my breath. "What's wrong with you?" I ask, half joking, half serious. He turns to me, face turning red and glaring at me worse than ever before. My eyes widen and I take a step back.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me! Me! Really Izzy? Your asking me what's wrong with me? Nothing is wrong with me. Nothing at all. Except for the fact that I just over-heard Tyler bragging to DJ and Owen that you and him made-out late into the night! That was what, an hour, maybe two after you asked me to? Heck, I even said yes. And what about Owen, huh? He actually has a thing for you. Or had. Everyone thinks your with Tyler now, but you aren't, are you? If he asked you to be his girlfriend, you'd say no. Cause you don't want a boyfriend. You want a sex toy!" He screams at me. It's so quiet you could hear a pin drop, as the realization of what he said sinks in and everyone on set is staring at us thanks to Noah's outburst. I look around to see shock on every face. Scratch that, every face but two. Owen and Tyler. Owen just looks hurt and Tyler, well, he looks like I'm a piece of dog poo he's just stepped on. I hang my head, but don't try to deny anything that Noah just said, cause it's true. "Yeah." He whispers, and behind the anger, I can hear hurt. "That's what I thought." With that, he jogs off to get ready to film. This is, after all, his elimination episode we're going to film. And for the first time in my life, I feel exactly how everyone sees me. A slut.

* * *

Noah's POV

Okay, so maybe my outburst back there was a little over the top, but it was necessary. Sort of. I mean, what kind of person kisses a guy, than goes and makes-out with another? Well, there are quite a few, but you just never think it'll happen to you. I guess that's true for a lot of things, but still. I continue walking, pretending to ignore all the weary and sympathetic looks. I don't know why these people feel sorry for me. It's not like I liked her or anything. A huge pang of pain hits me in the stomach. Okay, so I did like her. I liked her a lot. I just, can't believe. Izzy. What did I ever do to you?

"Places people! We'll be filming the scenes for the Dodgebrawl that take place on the bleachers! SG, you guys first. And Noah!" The director calls down at me. "Try to act cynical, okay?" I laugh, and fake a sarcastic voice.

"Oh trust me honey, I'm chalk full of sarcasm and boredom. It's why I got the part, isn't it? Or maybe it was just my rugged good looks." I than strike a stupid looking pose, sending everyone into fits of laughter, knowing I'm joking. I straighten up and smile. "That good?" I ask honestly. The director only nods his head and tries to stifle his laughter.

"Get to set." He says. I nod and go, pushing all thoughts except for my lines out of my head. I wasn't going to let any distractions, especially a girl, screw up my chances at this show. Even though technically it was my last episode. At least, if this was a reality show and any of us actually matched our characters. And to be honest, I didn't know which one was weirder, seeing Courtney and Geoff actually talking and yelling, seeing Tyler suck at sports, seeing Lindsay dumb when she was probably the smartest sixteen year old I'd ever met, seeing Gwen not caring about what people think of her, seeing Bridgette nice and Heather mean, or Owen, playing a character who weighs 296 pounds. I laugh at that last one, smile at a few of the female cast who smile back, and wonder, not for the first time, why I have to play one of the less liked characters on this show, and why in the world I was actually good at it.

* * *

I sit on the bench with a few of the other actors, and watch as Chris walks over.

"Gophers. What happened?" He asks, a huge fake smile on his face.

"What can I say?" I respond, lacing my words full of sarcasm and boredom. "Weak. Effort." Yeah, wouldn't my character know. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh shut it Noah." Gwen says angrily, and storms off. Heather than gets up, trying her hardest to mask the softness in her eyes and take on her character, as she says her next lines angrily.

"You know. For once, Iagree with her." She stalks off angrily, followed by Beth, who is soon followed by Izzy, Cody, LeShawna and Lindsay. Trent and Justin glare at me, and Owen walks over and does the same. To be be honest though, I don't think Owen has to fake the anger coming off of him towards me.

"Touchy." I retort, than turn around on my cue and notice the daggers Trent and Justin are sending me. "What?" I turn to face Owen, than turn towards the camera's, keeping my eyes locked on Owen, and put my arms out in a half surrender, half mocking pose, and only cause I knew them could I tell Trent and Justin were trying not to laugh. "I'll tell you, the team spirit here is severely lacking lately."

"And cut! That was perfect Noah! Keep it up that way! Okay, KB, you guys now. SG, head over to make-up, than go straight towards the camp fire pit. I'll meet you all there in five. The rest of you, practice." He said. He than shot a weary look at a smirking Duncan. "And Duncan. Don't break the stick before it picks your nose, okay?" He says. Duncan rolls his eyes, but nods, as everyone around him bursts out laughing. As Owen bumps my shoulder while passing me, I am proven right about the fact that Owen is actually mad at me. Though I don't see why. Izzy isn't really all that worth it. My stomach clenches as I walk to make-up alone. Yeah, I say to myself, staring at Izzy who's being avoided like a plague and sigh. Not worth it at all.

* * *

Courtney's POV

I can't believe Noah actually shouted that at Izzy. I mean, we all knew it was a little true, but not to that extent. I wanted to say something, to tell him to lay off, but I couldn't. Not just cause of my shyness, but I couldn't get over Trent's actions today. He almost seemed, nice. The only problem, is that he is a really skilled actor, and you can never tell when he's faking something or not, and the more I think about it, the more I worry, cause he's not the only amazing actor here. With that, my gaze travels to Duncan, who's talking to Geoff, the two of them laughing about god knows what. Boys.

I snap out of my daze as I see Izzy walk by, watching the floor. As she walks away, I bite my lip, and juggle two decisions in my head. I decide to do what's right, and not what other people expect me to do, and run up to her. I tap her on the shoulder, and she turns around to look at me.

"What do you want." She snaps at me. I take a step back.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you were okay." Her glare wavers, but is soon snapped right back into place.

"It's none of you business." She whispers, venom in her voice. I shake my head.

"I know that. I just thought-" I get out before she cuts me off.

"Thought what? That I needed a friend. That I'm weak. That I'll cry. I don't even know you, and I don't want to. I am an experienced actor, get tons of fan mail a day, and I cant walk out of a building without being swarmed by fans. What about you?" She asks viciously. She than laughs, but it comes out closer to a bark. "Oh that's right. You don't have fans, cause you aren't famous. They needed someone to play a simple part, and they found you. Well guess what, no one actually buys your sweet and innocent act. So butt out of my life, and never talk to me again!" She finishes, yelling the last part. Every word she says hits hard. I take another ste back, refusing to show weakness. I straighten up, tears brimming in my eyes despite my efforts. Izzy's words seem to finally reach her mind, and her face goes blank, but soon takes on an apologetic expression. "Oh, crap. Court, look, I didn't mean it like that." She stammers out. I glare at her, my tears spilling out as I catch Trent and Duncan coming towards us from two different directions. As she reaches a hand out, I take a final step back.

"Don't call me Court." I manage to say, sounding a lot stronger than I know I looked and felt. "Only my friends can call me Court." I spit out the word friends, and she flinches as I use her words against her. I than turn on my heal and walk abruptly away. Katie walks up to me, slinging an arm around my shoulder and turning to glare at Izzy for good measure.

"I'm fine." I choke out to her, before bursting out into sobs. Katie pats my shoulder.

"Come on. I'm sure they'll be fine without us for a bit." She says, steering me towards a door. But nothing she says can make me forget what Izzy said. Because she's right. I'm not famous. Why did they even choose me for this part? I wasn't nearly as good as any of the others here. I shouldn't be here. I let Katie keep talking, let her pretend that what she's saying is helping. But the truth is, nothing can help. And come this afternoon, I'll have finished what I've decided to do.

* * *

Duncan's POV

I pause in my steps, as I see Court walking away, tears spilling from her eyes, and I turn to see an apologetic looking Izzy. I walk up to her before she has the time to walk away.

"What did you do?" I asked her, trying to keep most of my anger out of my voice. I see Trent walking away out of the corner of my eye. I don't know why, but ever since I saw him talking to Court this morning, I don't trust him. He's up to something, and as usual, it's my job to figure out what and stop him before he gets away with it.

"I, I didn't mean it. I, I just." She burst out sobbing. "I was mad at Noah. And at Tyler and Owen. And I took it out on Courtney, even though I knew that I shouldn't and that she didn't deserve it. But even by saying that it's not true, not all of it. I'm not mad at anyone by myself, because Noah was right. I'm the worst person in the world, and after I hurt Courtney, I was only even more mad at myself." She wailed. Than she stopped. "Oh my god. I'm selfish too. All these people hurting cause of me, and I'm only thinking of myself." She says, before burying her face in her hands. "Oh, what have I done?" I take her wrists in my hands and pull them away from her face, and stare directly into her tear filled eyes.

"Broke something." I stated, answering her question, even though I really wasn't supposed to. Her eyes filled even more. She was about to say something, but I cut her off. "No, don't say anything. You broke something, and you know it." I say. She hangs her head, and her tears start to fall. I bend down, still holding onto her wrists, find her eyes, and just by staring at her, bring her head back up. "Now." I say, letting her wrists drop. Than I smile. "You fix it." I don't know how that helped, maybe just because she felt like someone believed she could fix it, but she smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you." She whispered into my ear, than ran off. I chuckled a little, watching her run off after god knows who. Personally, I think she'd go to Owen first. It really only makes sense for her too. Everyone could tell she actually likes the kid. I shake my head, letting my hair fall over my eyes for a bit, before it'll be turned green and spiked up. The fact that I still don't know what Izzy told Courtney to make her cry like that hits me at full force. I remember her eyes full of tears, and Katie running after her, but I don't think even she could help with whatever was bothering Court. I shrugged it off, hoping that Court would forget about it. The look in her eyes though, the hurt, told me otherwise. Something was broken in Courtney. I turned to look where Katie had dragged Courtney. I just hope that someone can fix it, whatever it was.

* * *

Trent's POV

I watch as Katie and Courtney walk away from a grief stricken Izzy. I'd go up and question her, but I can't for multiple reasons. It's time for me to go to set, and Duncan is already there. Wait, if Duncan's there, that means that Court is alone with Katie, who already showed me just how easy she is to get rid of. I rub my cheek, and think I should come up with a better solution. I walk towards the exit, as the director tells us to get to set. I sigh, but promise myself that I'll talk to Courtney later. I smirk at that thought. Oh, I will definitley be talking to her later. And if things go as planned, and they would, Duncan won't be going out with his little Princess for, well, ever really. I fight back an evil laugh as I fall into step with Lindsay. My heart starts beating twice it's normal speed.

"Hey." I say smoothly and wink. She looks at me, and smiles a little. Man she's beautiful.

"Hello." She says. "Trent, right?" I nod. Her smile grows. "Oh. Kay. Good. I'd rather not start forgetting people's names. Not just yet anyway." She says, letting a light laugh escape her glossed lips. Before I have the chance to say anything else, we've reached set, and Lindsay's sparkling baby blue eyes take on a vacant expresion. "Where am I?" She asks, confusion in her voice. She turns to me, her regular look coming back. "How was that. Think I might be able to pass as the type of person your classic blonde is stereo-typed as?" She asks with amusment. Than she sighs. "You know, it's a shame stereo-types exist. The world could live in blissful harmony if they didn't." I lift an eyebrow at her. "Okay, maybe not blissful harmony right away. But it would sure be a lot of help." I chuckle and nod. She smiles at me, once again takes her vacant expression, than take her seat on the bench. I smile at her, than shake myself out of my daze. Courtney. My plan is to get Courtney. I look at Lindsay, who seems to be in deep conversation with Owen at the moment and can't help but let a smile grow on my lips as I get an idea. Who said I only needed to get Courtney? I could get both her and Lindsay. The later turns and smiles at me, giving me a small wave. I wave back. Oh, I definitley could get both of them at once. And it couldn't be too hard. Not if Izzy had gotten away with it for a few days. If she could do it that long, I could do it longer, no doubt about it. I mean, I am the better actor. I take my seat as the rest of the so-called Screaming Gophers file in. I look at a pissed off Owen and Noah, a nervous looking Gwen and Heather, and a tired looking everyone else. I sigh. Great, this is going to be just another long day.

* * *

Izzy's POV

After my talk with Duncan, I run off to find Owen, but sadly, I don't make it in time. I sigh as I realize that I'll be shooting scenes with Noah and Owen present, and by the looks on everyones faces, it's not going to be an easy day. Great. That's just what I need. Ah well, gives me time to think of what to tell Owen, Tyler, Noah and Courtney. But mosty Owen and Courtney. I'm pretty sure I hurt them the most. I take a seat on the bleachers, and we immediatley begin shooting. Contrary to my predictions, and apparently Trent's predictions as well, it takes no time at all to film the bleacher shots. Noah nails the sarcasm part, which isn't much of a shocker. We clear the set as some of the behind the scenes guys change Chef Hatcet's ref seat to the other side and the Killer Bass take their places on the bench. I can't help but notice the redness of Courtney's eyes, and guilt hits my stomach. I think I hurt her a lot more than I originally thought I had. She's biting her lip, and she looks as if she's trying to find out the perfect time to say something important. I'm about to apologize but I figure it can wait. I really need to talk to Owen. I look around and find him. I walk up to where he's standing, and tap him lightly on the shoulder. He turns to me and frowns.

"Look, Owen. I owe you an apology. I know that I shouldn't have acted the way I did, but I really do like-" I start, but am interupted as Courtney says two words that shock us all. I catch a look of disbelief on Geoff and DJ's face, the tears in Katie's eyes as she glares at me for taking her best friend away, and worst of all, the shock at down right hurt on Duncan's face. I finally process what she means as the two words echo in my head, refusing to leave.

"I quit." They repeat. I stand there in shock as Courtney walks away from the set, tears streaming down her face. I quit. Oh lord. What had I done?


	5. Chapter 4: Filming and Friendships

****

AN: Hey guys! Sorry about the late update, I really am, but like I said, family reunion than camp, neither with Internet, well, I couldn't really work on it all that much. Than I get home, exhausted and still on camp schedule, to find out I have 62 (possibly more) chapters/stories to catch up on. But, that's all done now, and I'm back to writing!

**So here's the newest chappie of Scripted.**

**As for the episode and Bridgette and Geoff's POV, well, let's just say they wouldn't be here if it weren't for a request by Alexex, and I'd probably still be trying to find out which one I should do, so thanks! :)**

**Requests for episodes and/or POV's are always welcome, you can request the same ones that have been picked, and I'll just choose a different scene, cause honestly, who ever actually films a movie or TV show in order? Haha.**

**Oh, and so I know this guy who is an amazing (and partly famous) guitar player. He's older than me by, well, quite a bit, but he is amazing. I've been listening to his music non-stop at camp, than all this weekend, and I STILL can't get over how fast the guy can strum. So even if you don't like country/blue grass, go type in Jens Jeppesen in on youtube or in google, and listen to one of his songs, just to see him play. It's insane. All the vids I've seen so far are live, so I can't promise on quality, but still. Just, go!**

**Also, I'm sorry for the mistakes I know for a fact are in here. I really was going to read it over, but then the days kept going and going, and I realized I needed to update, and fast, so I didn't. Sorry.**

**Last thing! I know you all want to kill me or maybe just physically hurt me, so, feel free to describe one way you'd do it if given the chance. Most creative answer wins a cookie. :P**

**Well, that's all. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine, okay? **

Duncan's POV

I quit. I quit! I quit?

Those two words that I'd never heard spoken before, that I'd never thought I'd hear spoken.

She quit? She couldn't have quit. I pinch my arm. This all has to be a dream, Noah yelling at Izzy, me comforting Izzy, the daggers Katie was sending as tears fell out of her eyes at Izzy, Courtney quiting. Ow. Damn, still here. That means that.

"Courtney! Wait!" I call out to her before I can stop myself. I jump off the benches, thankful my place was on the first step and I don't have to jump over people. I run towards where Courtney was headed. "Courtney!" I call out, turning a corner and seeing her head for the doors. "Courtney!" I yell. She doesn't stop walking. I groan, than run up to her, but not soon enough to notice that this is the front door, not the back. I grab her arm and pull her to face me, tears streaming down her face. She's shocked to see me, and instantly rips her arm from my hand and takes a step back. "What the hell did Izzy tell you." I say, more an order than a question. She looks at me straight in the eye and whispers.

"The truth." I look at her puzzled, and she gets mad. "I'm not famous like you guys are! All of you know what you're doing, and everyone knows who you are! I'm the only one! The only one no one knows!" She yells. I want to comfort her, tell her it's not true. But I can't, or I'd be lying. It is true.

"What about Katie?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"It's not the same. She was in this theater club. She's not movie famous, and has never been on TV, but people do know her. She has fans." I was about to say something when I'm suddenly blinded by a million cameras flashing at once. People were shouting questions, asking who Courtney was, were we in love, could they have my autograph, why I'd kept Courtney secret. With each question, Courtney's eyes took on a huge amount of hurt and hatred. "See! This is my point! I don't belong. I quit, and I'm never coming back!" She shouted at me, crying like crazy. She then turned to the paparazzi, and yelled at the top of her lungs. "No! Comment! Now, go! Away!" Everything got quiet, and Courtney ran away. Not even two seconds later, the flashes were back, and a new round of questions were coming. What Courtney meant finally sunk in, and it made me all the more determined to keep her on this show with me, and to keep her out of reach of the paparazzi, no matter how hard it would be.

* * *

Izzy's POV

As Duncan came back in alone, everyones hopes dropped. He walked over to the director, and they started talking in hushed voices. They both glanced over at me, and gestured for me to come over. I took a deep breath and walked over.

"Yeah?" I ask, about ready to burst into tears. Duncan stares at me, but I can't bring myself to look him in the eyes.

"You and I are going to convince Courtney to come back." Duncan says. I look at him, and though his face stays uncaring to the world, his eyes are filled with hurt. I wince, but nod.

"How?"

"I don't know yet. I was thinking we'd wing it." Duncan admitted. I nodded again.

"Right. Sounds good." With that, we walked out the back door to avoid paparazzi, and began our short, but quiet journey to try to get Courtney to come back.

.:.:.

"Courtney, come on. Please open the door." Duncan begged as the two of us pounded on the hotel door. As he requested, the door opened, to see a fully packed Courtney on her way out.

"I'm not coming back." She said.

"Court, come one, you have to. We can't do this show without you. No one else can play your character the way you do." I say. Just then, beside me, Duncan starts to cry. There's no sound, but tears are streaming from his eyes.

"Please. You have to come back. Please." He whispers. Courtney's eyes start to water, and tears spill out of mine. Great, another cry fest. Just what we need. As Courtney shakes her head, the tears fall down, and Duncan turns and walks away. I probably should too, but I can't bring myself too. I turn to her.

"Fine! Don't come back! Don't continue proving to everybody that you're an amazing actress, cause you are. Just, don't!" I shout at her. I turn around and start to walk away, when a small hand grabs my wrist.

"Do you mean that? What you said before?" She asks. I'm about to answer with a snarky response, until I see genuine question in her eyes. I sigh and nod my head. She smiles at me.

"I guess I could give it another shot. But only one." She says. I smile back at her, but it quickly turns to an evil smirk.

"Good. Now let's go show those losers who call themselves paparazzi just who they should have been stalking from day one." I say. She laughs, and let's go of my wrist. I start to laugh with her, and neither one of us can seem to stop. A few minutes later, we're finally able to straighten up and breathe, though we're both still giggling. She looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks." She says.

"Anytime." I respond, and with that we walk back to set together, before the two of us are fired.

* * *

Bridgette's POV

I watched as half the losers surrounding me got expressions of relief on their faces the second Izzy and Courtney walked through the door laughing. I watched as one of the wonder twins, Katie, ran up to the pair and hug them both tightly.

"Great, so you got Courtney back. Can we please just get on with it!" I shout out to no one in particular. A bunch of people glare at me and roll their eyes, but no one protests as we all head to make-up and wardrobe or for those who are as ready as they'll ever be, which isn't saying much really since they all still look horrible, to set. Seeing as I was already in my horrible costume, and I had done all my make-up already, I just went to set. On my way there, one of the guys who makes props passes me this horrible looking paper mache heart piggy bank thing. I looked up at him, and he burst out laughing.

"It's your prop." He says. Upon seeing my confusion, he sighs and continues. "Geoff's character makes this for your character and secretly gives it to you. When you find it, your horrified. You talk to Courtney about it on the way to Boney Island in the canoe."

"Oh." I stupidly say. "Right." The guy smiles at me and walks off. I look down at the heart, and see two picter cut in half, so it looks almost like Geoff had his arm around me. Well, you know, if there wasn't a giant tear through the middle of it and we didn't have different backgrounds. I can't tear my eyes away though. And for a brief second, no longer, I can't help but think that Geoff and I, well, we sort of look cute together.

* * *

Geoff's POV

When everyone is finally ready, we all line up the way the script tells us to, and Chris starts his explanation of the challenge.

"Bass. Gophers. Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience. A canoe trip. You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake, to Boney. Island." He says, trying to make the last two words sound creepy, and doing some weird hand gesture thing with it. Then he goes back to his regular voice, sort of. "When you get there, you must protage your canoes to the other side, of the island. Which, is a two hour hike through treachourous, dense, jungle." I scratch the back of my head, and put on a clueless look.

"We gotta por-what?" I ask, and out of the corner of my eye I see Bridgette slap her forehead and DJ open his mouth in shock. Chris looks irritated.

"Portage." He says, using the finger quotes. I remain clueless, and he continues. "Dude, walk with your canoe." As he does another random little hand gesture, I add a little line of my own.

"Oh." I say, making myself sound stupid that I didn't know the meaning of the word portage.

"Cut!" The director yells out. We all turn to stare at him. That's not the end of the scene, and everything was going fine. "Geoff." He yells out. I look up at him as everyone stares at me. Than he smiles and winks. "Love the oh. Nice touch. Alright, get back to it." He says, and everyone visibly relaxes.

We re-start at Chris' last line, and keep going.

"When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach, is the winner of invincibility. Move, campers, move!" Chris ends, as we all run partly off set. We all stop as Chris starts to talk again. "Oh wait." He says, faking a look of concern and putting his hand to his mouth for emphasis. He than smiles and sticks his index out. "One more thing I should mention." He points at us still smiling. "Legend has it, that if you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed, forever!" His voice once again going creepy and his hands doing the same creepy little hand gestures. We all feign shocked expressions and look up, already having been told that they were going to add thunder sounds into the scene.

"Yeah!" Owen shouts out, looking uncomfortable in his fat suit, but still mixing his word in with a laugh. "A cursed island! Whoo!" He exclaims, throwing both arms in the air, closing his eyes and smiling hugely. We all turn to stare at him. On his cue, he opens his eyes, and looks around at us, than lowers his arms.

"Now." Chris begins again. "Get in your canoes and let's have some fun!"

"Yes." Owen exclaims one more time as we all walk off the set. When I'm sure the cameras are off me, I turn to watch Beth run up to Chris, and they do their tiny part. I stop walking as the director calls cut and congratulates us.

"Now! Get to the water set! It's time for the bass canoe talks!" He yells out.

* * *

Bridgette's POV

As Courtney and I got into the boat simulation thing, grabbed a paddle and got ready to pretend to use them, I snuck a peek at what she was wearing. So much for designer stuff. That was totally a knock off. I snorted and she looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

"I can't believe your wearing knock offs. Though I guess it's better than what I have to wear." I said, sighing. She just stared at me.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" She asked me. I glared at her.

"It's not name brand. I mean, I know none of you are that bright, but I thought your tiny brain might at least be able to register that much." I spit out in disgust. She sighs.

"You know, you don't have to be mean to everybody." She says, and for some reason that answer affected me the most. Sure, I'd heard it before, but always with a 'people might actually like you' or 'you might actually have friends.' No one had ever not said it. One look at Courtney's face told me she couldn't say it, not if she tried. Because it was mean, and it could seriously hurt somebody. Before I'm able to answer, the director is yelling at us to start. I'd read the script earlier, and it didn't make any sense. Apparently they were going to cut from us to Geoff and DJ, but still.

"Well, here's to not looking stupid." I say. "At least, as non-stupid as you can look in a fake canoe having a broken up conversation." I mutter. I hear Courtney giggle behind me. Wait, I actually got her to laugh? That's almost impossible to do. A smile creeps onto my face, until I realize the conversation we're supposed to be having. I smile to myself, and decided to act like a mega drama queen over the heart shaped thing. I just hope Courtney gets the clue as well, so I'm not the only one over reacting.

"Oh my gosh, Courtney, it was so bad!" I say, looking back at her. She has a look of confusion on her face, and honestly it kind of fit the part. When I know they'd be cutting to what I'd be shooting later today finding the heart, I wink at her. She smiles and nods, and I know she understands. "I come back from brushing my teeth, and I noticed something bulging under my covers. When I lifted them, there, it was." I stiffle a laugh as she gasps dramatically.

"No!"

"Yes!" I say, trying to get close to her dramatic exclamation, but failing to. Wow, she really is a good actress. We both take a pause as we were told to, than I continue. "It get's worse. Etched into the back, was an inscription, that said." I end and pause, hoping that whatever Geoff and DJ say help make our conversation a lot less stupid. After the pause, I pretend to choke myself and Courtney fakes a look of shock before slapping her forehead. As the director yells out cut and tells DJ and Geoff to get in next, I turn to Courtney, and we both burst out laughing. I smile at her.

"Nice working with you." I say. "I'm glad you came back." I'm shocked by how sincere I sound, and ever more shocked when I realize I mean it. I am glad she came back. She smiles at me.

"Thanks." She whispers. I start to walk off, when I notice she's not coming.

"Your not leaving?" I ask her. She looks at me and shakes her head. "Why not?"

"What, you don't want to hear what Geoff and DJ's conversation is?" She asks me. I think it over.

"Good point." I say, and walk over to stand beside her. We're getting a lot of strange looks, but Courtney doesn't seem to care. Let them stare. I think. Cause I'm going to get back to who I was before. Even if it kills me.

* * *

Geoff's POV

As DJ, Duncan, Trent and I are watching Bridgette and Courtney film their scene, it's all we can do to not burst out laughing, and not just cause their conversation is broken where DJ and my conversation will be shown. The way they're both acting completley dramatic about the whole thing is genius. You can tell by looking at the director this isn't what he'd planned on, but judging by the smile on his face, he's loving it just as much as we are. When they finish, they both burst out laughing, and have a mini conversation that results in smiles. I look at Duncan a tad bit confused but he shrugs. Both girls stay behind, most likely to watch DJ and I talk, to see if their reactions were fine. Well, seeing as I've read the lines, it'll be more then perfect. I get into the canoe with DJ, and look at the director. He nods at me, yells action, and I start.

"Can I ask you something dude? I gave Bridgette an awesome gift this morning, but she's been sending me some weird vibes." I pause like we were directed to do. Something about that's when they insert Bridgette and Court's conversation or something along those lines. "I made it in arts and crafts." I say.

"No you didn't." DJ says, adding an 'I-can't-believe-you'd-do-something-so-stupid' tone to his voice. I proudly proclaim my next line.

"I did." We pause a little. "I hope you think of me everytime you drop loose change into this." I say, closing my eyes halfway through and making hand gestures. I can't help thinking it's something my character might do. Let's just hope it turns out okay. I flash back to the girls' scene. Something about something being etched into it. That must be what it was. I hold back a shudder. I'm not one to constantly flirt with girls I like and give them gifts and stuff, but even I know that's just something you don't do. DJ let's out an oh mixed into a sigh. Another pause. I turn to face him.

"Not good?" I ask him, trying to sound like I didn't already know that.

"Dang, dude." DJ says. "That is so bad, you need a new word for how bad that is." I hang my head, hoping it looks like I'm thinking about a way to fix this, but also trying to figure out what's going on. DJ continues. "See, datings like feeding a bunny. You want the bunny to come to you, so you don't make any sudden moves." DJ says. I try not laugh at the hand gestures and his lines. It's hilarious to see a tough 'I'd-beat-you-up-just-cause-I-can' DJ, talking so animatedly about bunnies. "Here bunny, bunny, bunny." He keeps going, making his voice sound high pitched. I bite my lip and try to look sullen, as I nod my head to let him know I understand. "You drop a heart shaped, hand-made clay bowl on the bunny, and the bunny is going to run man. You feeling me?"

"So I, messed up." I simply state.

"You messed up dude."

"And, cut!" The director shouts at us. "Perfect! Gophers! Get your butts into the canoe or be ready to shoot! Gwen and Cody, you guys are up first!" DJ and I get out of the canoe. I look up at him wearily.

"So, bunnies?" I ask. He glares at me.

"Shut it, little man." My face drops and I nod, to scared to do anything else. He nods too, and walks off. I sigh. I guess I do have something in common with my character. I can never say the right thing.

* * *

Duncan's POV

After Geoff and DJ were done, I went over to talk to Izzy.

"Hey." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets. She turned to me.

"Hi."

"Thanks." She looked up at me confused.

"For what?"

"Getting Courtney back." I simply answered.

"No problem." She answered, tucking her now curled hair behind her ear.

"So, do you, uh, need any help with anything?" I asked her, determined to help her out as well. She sighed and looked over at Owen who was sweating bullets in that fat suit. Poor kid.

"Yeah. But I don't think it's anything you can actually help with." She said. Then she turned to me. "Thanks though." She ran off, to who knows where, leaving me standing there alone. I looked over at Owen, and caught him staring at the retreating Izzy. A plan started to form in my head. Just wait, Izzy. I said, smiling to myself and walking over to Geoff and Trent. I might just be able to help you after all.


	6. Chapter 5: Plans and Dates

**AN: I shall not tell a lie.. I've been incredibley L-A-Z-Y, LAZY! Then I forgot about this story all together. Heh, whoops.. So go ahead and yell at me for sucking on updates, though there really isn't any need.. I'm well aware that I am and that everyone probably wants to painfully murder me. It's all right, I get it, I really do.**

**Let me say right now, that I am INCREDIBLY sorry though! I seriously went weeks thinking 'I need to write this chapter!' Then I thought I got something, and it left, or it just didn't work. That's writers block for you. Horrible, horrible writers block. But yeah, I am so incredibly, wildly, madly, crazily, oh so completley, infinitley, beyond, sorry! (Anyone who identifies that, get's a cookie ;).)**

**Now, I did get a request for POV's and an epi, and I promise I never forgot about them, I just couldn't find the inspiration for them, and it was going to take an even longer time to update, but look out for them in chapters to come. I promise they will be added in.**

**And I don't know if it's the same when your reading it, but it sort of feels like I'm making one-shots that are connected by a small, slim string.**

**Anywho, I'm not going to waste any of your time with this useless AN I wrote at 7:15am after pulling an all-nighter catching up on TDWT and writting the newest chappie on my iTouch. God I hate doing that. But that's not the point! So, onto the story! Oh.. And just cause I feel like mentioning it.. I HAVE GREEN IN MY HAIR! :D.. Yeah.. Moving on..**

**Disclaimer: No, after a week (possibly and most likely more) off, I still don't own anything, or else Nizzy would exist, Duncan wouldn't be a lying, cheating, jerk face of a manwhore, Gwen and Trent would still be together, AleHeather would be together already, as would Coderra ;), and DJ wouldn't be a by accident animal abuser. All in all, TDWT wouldn't be so messed up, and have a lot less drama! ..Which would make it suck. That is all.**

Lindsay's POV

As I was sitting down at the table waiting for the camera guy to cue me, I began to examine my nails. I had to hit my part spot on as soon as Tyler was suggested to be voted off. It didn't take long for me to notice my nails were chipping. Gross. I looked up, bored and no longer wanting to see how horrible my nails were. Lucky for me, I looked up on time, as the camera guy was counting fone from three. I made myself sit up straight and cleared my throat to get everyone at my table to know the camera is coming to us, then look back and catch the sign. I catch Courtney pointing at Tyler out of the corner of my eyes, stand up with my hands curled into fists, eyes closed and scream.

"No!" When I notice everyone has gone quiet like they were supposed to, I open my eyes, and look around. I sit down, hands still in fists and up, still looking around nervously. "I mean, no salt," I throw down my hands to slap the table as I say salt. "There's, no salt, on the table. Bummer." The scene was quickly finished, and everyone on set practically jumped out of their seats and made a run for it. I didn't blame them. It was already midnight, we were all exhausted, and we all wanted to get the heck out of there before our director changed his mind about letting us leave. I, on the other hand, stood up slowly and stretched, then looked around me, looking for something. Or rather, someone. Before anyone jumps to conclusions, it's not Tyler. Sure, he's cute and has his pros, but someone else has caught my eye. Someone with black hair, green eyes, and who, despite his personality off set, actually could play the guitar amazingly well. Just as I spot him, the director calls out for all of us to stop. I surpress a groan, not wanting to look or sound childish. That is simply for camera.

"Killer Bass actors! Since you're all here, I think we should finish up the marshmallow ceremony, then you're done. Screaming Gopher actors." He called. I held my breath, closed my eyes and crossed my fingers. Please don't make me stay, please don't make me stay. "You guys, are free to leave. But remember, be. Here. On. Time!" I release a sigh of relief and open my eyes, then jump back as I see Trent standing in front of me, an amused look on his face. I blush.

"You doing anything?" He asked me. I faked a bored expression, but inside I was giddy. Was he, was he going to ask me on a date?

"Changing into clothes that aren't made with on piece on material." I said, gesturing to the extremley slutty outfit my stupid character had to wear. He chuckled and I had to fake a sneeze to keep the smile from showing on my face.

"Bless you." He said. "So, when you're done with changing, want to catch a movie with me?" He asked. I was about to accept, when I noticed he seemed on edge.

"You and who else?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips letting him know I was onto him.

"Duncan and Courtney." He said. "We'll have to wait, but, you know, a movie is a movie, right?" I breathed a sigh of relief in my head. Duncan and Courtney had been inseperable, though still denying a relationship. It was scarily like they were becoming they're characters. Now that I think of it, Heather is as well. She's not mean, but she's becoming more full of herself in the tiniest way. Geoff has certainly gotten a lot less shy. Trent, Bridgette and even DJ are getting a bit sweeter, while as Duncan and Eva are getting tougher and scarier by the minute. I'm frozen in my thoughts. If all those people are changing around me, how long until, I turn, dumb. Trent snapping his fingers in front of my face and asking if I'm there just claims it's starting. I'm spacing out over stupid, random thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, sure, I'd love to watch a movie with you guys." I say, placing a bright smile. Then it falters as my brain comes back. "Wait, it's midnight. Are there even any theaters open?" Trent chuckles.

"Yeah. The suite Duncan and I share. Front row couch seats and everything." I blush. Oh duh. Of course we aren't going to the movies. It's not like we could anyway. The paparazzi are worst then ever!

"Ha, right. I knew that. I was just, testing you." I mumble stupidly, but when he laughs, I blush and resist the urge to hit myself in the head. Repeatedley. But that would cause me to loose brain cells, and if this is following the path I think it is, then I'm going to need all the brain cells I can hold onto.

* * *

Ezekiel's POV

"And the final marshmallow goes to," I start to worry, seeing as that little bit of fluff decides whether I stay in the game or not, and the suspense is killing me. Only, it's not. I've read my lines over and over, practiced them, rehearsed, messed up, then perfected them. I'm going to lose, it's already been decided. It was decided before the cast was even picked who was being voted off when, what insane crap we would pretend to do, who hated who, who's personalities clashed together, both good and bad, and a vague idea of what the characters should look like. So much for this being a reality show. Though, with reality becoming faker everyday, you could almost consider it real. Almost. Because if fake was in or not, it was still fake.

"Courtney." I see more then hear the girl beside me, with the fake black-ish which was the result of a fake alergic reaction, breathe a fake sigh of relief. Fake, fake, fake. We finish the scene as fast as we can, and luckily for all of us, the supposed camp fires are at night, so the bags under our eyes, one of the few real things on this set, fit perfectly. When we finish, I walk off set and to my hotel room. It's not like I do much this season. Or next. But I don't mind. I let a smug smile creep onto my face. Yup. Show up on set for at least an hour a day, practice my few lines, help out a few camera men, and I get paid just as much as the rest of them. Eva too. And pretty much everyone who's voted off from first to fifth. After that, that's when you have to start working harder. Naturally, the longer you stay in the game, the more work you have. I'm pretty sure the only exception to that is Courtney. Her and Duncan have so much airtime before she's voted off, they both have to work double time. Sucks to be them. Drifting off with thoughts of everything that happened today, I fall asleep, hoping I'm not woken up til the end of time. Or preferabley, so I have enough time to get to set on time tomorrow.

* * *

Trent's POV

While Duncan is making the popcorn, I smirk evilly, pleased that my plan is working. I'm not stupid, I know Lindsay has a thing for me. But Duncan isn't after Lindsay. He's after Courtney. Sure, hanging out with Court makes him happy, and if I can't be happy, then he doesn't deserve to be happy either. I mean, we're twins! There is no way there's not a rule for this out there somewhere. At least, that's what I tell myself. It's the only way I can make myself go through with this. Besides, Courtney isn't his type. He'd bounce back quick. Again, this was something I told myself that what I was doing was right.

I hear footsteps behind me, and turn to see Duncan in pajama pants and nothing else, already stuffing popcorn in his mouth. I smile a little, grab a handful of popcorn and speak.

"You know, you really shouldn't eat the popcorn before the girls arrive." After this, I shove the popcorn into my mouth and smirk. "It's rude." Duncan rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Yeah, well we have more if we need some." He said. Then he pretends to think about what I've said. "You know what, you're right. It is rude. Eat any of that popcorn and I'll tell mom." He says, causing us both to burst out laughing. It's sort of an inside joke between the two of us. When we were kids, we used to threaten each other with it all the time. Like, 'eat that cookie and I'll tell mom on you.' or 'you just threw a rock at the cat after you said you wouldn't. I'm telling!'. Of course, we never actually did. We usually had a stare down, and whoever wasn't the guilty party joined in. It's just what we did, and it's stuck with us. As the two of us straighten up, we hear the doorbell ring. I run to my room to change into pj pants myself, then calmly walk out. I notice that not one, but both girls are here, in similar outfits to what Duncan and I are wearing, only with tank tops. I louden my step, and watch as Lindsay turns around and smiles, while Courtney shoots me a small smile and instantly strikes up a conversation with Duncan. Seeing the two of them together increases my hatred of their relationship ten fold, and all thoughts I had about stopping evaporate. For once, it feels as if breaking them up is the right thing to do. As Duncan so often says, if it feels right, it can't be wrong.

* * *

Duncan's POV

As Courtney laughs at yet another funny thing I tell her, I feel like the king of the world. I'd be lying if I said I didn't like Courtney. A lot. She was different from most people. Okay, different from all people. But in a good way. I'm halfway through the story when Lindsay interrupts, making sure Trent is here. As if on cue, the moment she finishes her question, Trent walks in. As the blonde turns to smile at him, I catch him look at Courtney, who's shy personality has come back. She gives Trent a small smile, then turns back to me, begging me to finish the story. For her, and only her, I do. But over her shoulder, I see Trent still staring at Courtney, not even aware that he is. Normally, I'd consider it a glare, but the thought of that makes me sad, so I push it out of my head. I finish my story, and find both Lindsay and Courtney laughing, and Trent so mad he's almost red. I laugh awckwardly as a tension filled silence fills the room.

"So, uh. How about that movie? I ask. Everyone is quick to agree, and Trent puts the movie in. After he hits play, he smirks at me. I smirk back. There's a reason we chose this movie, and not just cause it's our favorite movie of all time. Let's just say, the two of us have a record of being the horror film obsessed freaks, and we're hoping the girls get scared enough to use the first thing they can find to cling to, which would be their dates. Not even ten minutes into the movie, Lindsay is shaking and pretending not to, and Courtney's already grabbed my hand five different times. As she does it a third time. I pull my hand away, earning a confused look from her. I then put my arm around her shoulders, and pull her so she's on my lap. I see her blush, and for the rest of the movie she watches intensely, actually laughing at certain bits along with my and Trent. When the movie ends, I look down at Courtney, who has been quiet for a while now, only to find her asleep. Lindsay smiles.

"I'll get you in her room if you can carry her." She says. I look down at the sleeping girl in my arms and can't stand to let her go. Something tells me the minute I do, something bad would happen. I couldn't let that happen. She was too innocent for that. Of course, I was being ridiculous. Nothing would happen. Lindsay rolls her eyes. "She doesn't have a roomate. Bunk on the coach or something." I blink at her suggestion, surprised it was coming from the blonde. She looked a little disapointed. Just then I realized that Trent hadn't done a thing to comfort her through the movie. Now that I think of it, he looked over at Courtney a lot. Then again, so did I. But I had a reason. I looked over at Trent, who was pretending to pay interest in a magazine he'd found somewhere, but I could see him sneaking glances at the girl in my arms. The feeling I had about something bad happening to her increased, and I was confused. This was Trent. He was my brother, my twin. He'd never do anything to hurt me. I turned to Lindsay again.

"Sounds good. Lead the way, madame." I say, causing a giggle to come out of her. As we leave the room, Lindsay turns to Trent, but he just sits there. Lindsay sighs and turns towards the door, the exact same minute Trent stands up and runs over to her. He takes her face gently in his hands, and kisses her, right then and there. I blink then turn away, not wanting to watch the make-out session that has just begun. When they finally pull away, Trent whispers goodnight, and Lindsay looks so happy she could burst. She nods, then stumbles out the doorway into the hall. As if that didn't confuse me enough, Trent turns to me with a dead serious look on his face.

"Look, I didn't want to tell you this, but I think Justin might be trying to make a move on Court. He was talking about trying something on her to Noah the other day. Just, watch your back. I'd hate to see you get hurt." With that he's off to bed, leaving me to think if what he just said was true. Justin has come up to me to tell me how lucky I am that I'm so close to Courtney, which I don't get. He's pretty close to her too. So I can see how Trent, or anyone else, would think that he likes her. Realy, everything Trent just said makes complete sense. There's no reason to doubt him. Except for one thing. Justin doesn't hang out with Noah. With my mind working over time, I shake it off, paste on a smile and walk out to meet a gushing Lindsay. As she goes on about how perfect the date and kiss were, I can't help but get caught up in her mood. Just like that, my smile, isn't as fake.

* * *

Izzy's POV

Finally. Man, I didn't think this day could get any longer. I look over to see eleven tired looking teenagers going to set. Sucks to be them. I laugh, but stop once I realize I'm not laughing in my head, but out loud. I turn around and bump into someone. I look up a little, and turn beet red at who I see. I take a deep breath, preparing for an apology, until I feel something pressed against my lips. I let my eyes go cross eyed, and make out the faint outline of a finger. I look up at him and raise an eyebrow. He chuckles at my expression.

"Look. I know you're sorry. And I wanted you to know that I believe you are, and that I forgive you. Well, I will. You just have to do something for me." I nod my head slowly. "Go on a date with me. Tomorrow at eight. It's all I ask." He says, a smile growing on both our faces.

"Of course." I say, and with that, he kisses my cheek and leaves. I swear I almost faint on spot. I look around to see if anyone's noticed the meeting, and run back to my room. There, I grab a pillow and hug it to my chest. I start jumping on my bed and squealing and dancing, and basically doing any and everything that the cliche girls do in movies when their crush asks them out. Only this is for real, this isn't a movie. Then I'm faced with one of the worst problems I've ever encountered, something that's never happened to me before, but has no doubt happened to every girl in the world at least once in her life. I don't know what to wear.

* * *

**AN: Okay.. So I guess this chater just got inside certain characters minds more then the others. Tell me though, did it bore you to death? Or did you kind of like getting to know some of their thoughts? And before you say it, yeah.. I am quite aware it sucked..**

**Anyway, thoughts on Trent's mind? What about Duncan? Good sense or something twin related? And who is Izzy going out with? Well.. that last one you choose.. vote A) Owen, B) Noah or C) Tyler. Haha, and with that, I leave you with a non-revised sucky chapter that so was not worth the wait. Laters!**


	7. Chapter 6: Apologies and Beginnings

**AN: ..I'm going to say sorry, even though you probably won't even want to talk to me, read this, or even remember this story. Yeah. Sorry. ! I really didn't mean to leave this for so long, but I had terrible writers block. Worst I've ever had. So it was put on hiatus. I didn't announce it, cause I just would've replaced the chapter, and I'm selfish and like reviews. Though if you guys don't review, yeah.. I won't blame you.**

**So anywho. I probably could have rushed this, and posted this, but I decided to spend a couple of days writing a super long chapter for you guys, cause I feel so bad for not updating in, well, half a year about..**

**I won't be adding any requests in here. Sorry guys! I'll probably just stick to certain characters I've written before, just to make writing this a little easier, and to get you guys a chapter faster.**

**Well, that's it. Once more, I'm sorry. I really do hope you guys like this. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Despite everything and all this time, I still don't own a thing.**

Court's POV

Quickly pulling on my grey sweater and lacing up my shoes while hopping on one foot with a bagel hanging out of my mouth, I almost feel like the character I play. I woke up late, confused about how I'd gotten back to my room, and my mind swirling with all sorts of memories from last night. Blushing for the millionth time as I remember falling asleep in Duncan's arms, I'm finally ready to start shooting. I probably look like crap though, with huge bags under my eyes. Making my way to set, I see that most of the actors, if not all of them, have bags under their eyes as well.

Our producer walks in, and frowns. He pulls out his megaphone, demanding our attention. When he has it, he announces the episode we'll be doing the hide and seek episode today. I blink, then groan when I realize I don't have to do anything, and that I got ready and rushed for nothing.

I feel an arm around my shoulder, and turn, expecting to see Duncan, but to my surprise, it's Trent. I blush.

"Hey beautiful. Looks like neither of us is working today. Maybe we could go hang out somewhere." His smile is confident. I'm racking my brain, trying to find a way to say no, when I see movement of fake green in the corner of my eye, and let out a relieved sigh.

"Sorry. I promised Duncan I'd watch him, and give him my opinion on how I think he's playing his character." Okay, that's a lie. But still. There was no way I was going anywhere alone with Trent. Being in the same room as him last night, even with Lindsay and Duncan there, made me nervous, and I didn't know why. I gently shrug out of his hold, and run over to Duncan. He shoots me a weird look, then protectively wraps an arm around my waist, and grabs my hand. I tense, then snuggle into him, trying to cover myself as much with him as possible. He shoots me another weird look, but I ignore it. He'd probably stop talking to me if I told him I think his brother was evil.

I watch as the guys film the scene where they make their alliance. There are only four of them left by this point, and I guess if this were real, they'd have a reason to be freaked. But since it's scripted, we all know Bridgette is going 'home' tonight, because she get's sprayed by skunks. The scene starts with Owen tentatively walking by a cave, which is really just a piece of cardboard that, surprisingly, looks really realistic, and Duncan pulling him in, as Owen screams in surprise.

Once that part is done, the cave entrance is flipped to make it look like they're inside the cave, and small walls are added, so that it looks more realistic, but it's still possible to watch and film. Duncan looks over at me while they're making the cave, and winks. He then quickly turns to pay attention to the director telling them that they couldn't afford to make a mistake. Geoff, DJ, Owen and Duncan look a little nervous about this, but they all nod. The director nods as well, goes back to sit in his chair and then yells action.

"Shh." Duncan tells Owen, putting his finger to his lips. Owen, of course, get's super excited.

"Hey guys! Great hiding spot! Yeah!" He whisper yells. I hold back a laugh, but can't hold back a huge grin. Owen's character is my favourite, because he's so enthusiastic. It just brightens my day. Then Duncan takes control. It still amazes me how well he can act.

"Listen up boys; we're in trouble, okay? There are six chicks on the island, and only four dudes."

"I know! Nice odds!" Geoff exclaims with a grin. Duncan slaps him, and I can't help but giggle.

"No, butt brain, bad odds! If I noticed it, chances are that sooner or later, they're going to notice it too. And when they do, they're going to pick us off one by one. We've gotta do something about it!" To further his point, Duncan glares and gestures with his hands.

"It's not like they're exactly getting along. Remember this morning?" DJ says.

"Cut!" They four boys turn to the director confused. "Excellent. You guys are doing great! When the cameras start rolling, pause a little. This is where we're going to add a flashback, and it'll help if we can add it on to the pause. It'll look smoother." They nod, and so does the director. "Alright, and, action!"

The guys wait a couple minutes, as instructed, and then continue.

"Uh, I don't know dudes." Geoff starts. "Bridgette and me, we kind of hooked up. I don't feel right about joining an alliance without her." It's sweet in a way, I guess, that Geoff doesn't want to make an alliance against Bridgette. Of course, because he's in character, Duncan has to ruin the semi sweet moment.

"Let me tell you the truth about woman. They're all sisters! And when push comes to shove, they're going to stick together! Haven't you ever seen a chick flick before?" At this, I burst out laughing. It sounds so strange coming from Duncan's mouth, especially when he's dressed as a big tough guy. I catch a small smile on his face when the camera turns from him to Owen.

"Well, yeah, but-" Owen starts to say.

"Look man, now's the time, while they don't see it coming, while we have the element of surprise." Duncan interrupts.

"Geez, I'm just not sure." Owen says. All four of them pause a little bit, smiling. They filmed this part of the episode earlier, with Duncan holding Owen by the ankles over a tiny little cliff that can really barely be called a hill. Even if it's just a fat suit, Duncan being able to lift Owen is impressive. I find myself blushing as I think that. Thankfully, no one notices.

"Good." Duncan starts, breaking the pause. "Now that we're all agreed, guys-unite-and-save-our-butts-from-elimination." He holds his hand out, palm down.

"Agreed." Owen and DJ say at the same time, adding their hands to the pile. Geoff acts nervous, and Duncan turns to look at him.

"Uh, are you in dude?"

Reluctantly, Geoff adds his hand to the pile, and the deal is sealed.

"Oh! I am so psyched!" Owen exclaims, as per usual. "A dude's alliance! I love it! It's so manly! Yeah! Come here!" He yells, while reaching over and grabbing DJ and Duncan, kissing DJ's head once, and kissing Duncan's head three times. They look both uncomfortable, and like they're about to burst out laughing all at once. They quickly put on creeped out looks, and Owen frowns, a rarity on and off camera. He then realizes what he's just down, and slaps his forehead.

"Alright, now clear out." Duncan says.

"What!" Geoff asks incredulously.

"I was here first dude. This is my hiding spot." Duncan says smugly.

"And, we're clear! Great job guys. Thanks for not screwing up." The director exclaims. Then he mutters under his breath. "Gives us more money for when Gwen makes mistakes." I just stare blankly at him, and he shrugs at me. I turn just in time to see Duncan run up to me, snake his arms around my waist, and spin me round. I laugh, and wrap my arms around his neck, accidently hitting one of the spikes on his dog collar thing.

"Ouch!" I exclaim, and Duncan puts me down.

"What? Oh, sorry. Forgot I was still wearing this thing. Is it bad that I'm starting to get used to it?" He asks me, while taking it off. I smile up at him and shake my head. "Okay." He says. "Good." He smiles at me, and my heart skips a beat. It shocks me, since it's never happened before. So then why is it happening now? Only one thought enters my mind. But it can't be. There's no way. No way at all that I could be falling for Duncan. Is there?

Lindsay's POV

I sigh, bored. I shouldn't be bored. I scream a lot in this episode, and I get quite a bit of air time. But still, while I'm watching the boys shoot the cave scene, I can't help but be bored. Unlike last night. Smiling, I think back to when Trent kissed me. That was the best part of the night. I sigh again, but this time, it's one of sadness. I'm not stupid, not at all. I know Trent doesn't like me. Not that way. Not that he's shown, anyway. He's playing Katie too. Or at least trying to. She has the brains to stay away. But I can't. Be in advanced classes in school? I can easily do that. Get a job on a movie or TV show? Yeah, I can. Be one of the smartest people of my age wherever I go? I'm doing that right now. But since the age of six, I've had a huge crush on Trent. We'd never actually met, but still. He just seemed so, cool and down to earth, and I was a geek. The director yelling clear, and telling Duncan, Geoff, Owen and DJ that they did a good job snaps me out of my reverie. It's time to shoot the group meeting, and the parts leading up to it. Great. It's time to play dumb again.

"I am so glad they included grapetastic pop in your reward last night Heather! It's totally my favourite. It's the only thing I've really been craving on the island." I gush, to my 'best friend' Heather, while holding a bottle of purple food coloring in water.

"I cannot believe that LeShawna shredded my clothes. She is so gonna pay for this." Heather says, while glaring at her top. Even after all this time, it's hard to see Heather acting so mean and bossy.

"Well, you did steal Gwen's boyfriend. That's pretty major." I point out, just wanting this to be over. I hear that I'm a good actor. This surprises me, because my heart has never gone into any of the things I've filmed.

"Shut up." Heather says, trying to put some snappiness in her voice. She only half succeeds. She then snatches the bottle right out of my hands, and I let out a surprised yelp. She takes a drink, and I feel bad for her. At least she gets to spit it out, because it looks like it tastes horrible. On cue with when she spits, I gasp.

"How can you drink this sugar water?" She snappily asks me, throwing the bottle away. I gasp again. As the bottle breaks, I gasp one final time. Then we stop. This is where they're going to add our confessionals, which we'll be shooting at the very end of all of this, along with all the rest of the confessionals of the season. Even though each episode only lasts thirty minutes, not even if you take out the commercials, the theme song and the credits, we put days into making them. It's tiring, but hey, it could be worse. I walk over to the dock set, and wait until everyone is in place.

"Action!"

"Today's challenge is a good ole game of hide, and seek. You all get ten minutes to hide before Chef Hatchet comes looking for you. With his military background and advanced degree in man hunting, he's uniquely qualified to make this game, excruciatingly, hard." At this, Hatchet pulls out a water gun and smirks.

"What's with the water gun?" Duncan asks, as a laser beam is pointed at his head and he crosses his eyes to look at it. I hold back a laugh. As according to the script, Chris ignores him for the time being.

"The life guard chair is home base." He continues. "When he finds you, Chef will try to spray you. If you escape his blast, you can try to run to home base. But if he catches you on his way, he'll douse you." By now, Hatchet has his water gun pointed at Duncan, who's smirking at it.

"Oooh, so we're going to get splashed by a bit of water, now I'm terrified." Duncan says, oozing with sarcasm. It's Chris' time to smirk.

"Why don't you demonstrate, Chef?" Chef pumps the water gun; still aiming at Duncan, then turns and blasts it on Chris. A jet of water streams out from a hose, and Chris is pushed back on a small square scooter. "Not on me, dude!" He shouts at Chef a couple miles away.

"So how do we win, this game?" Heather asks snidely. Chris walks back soaking wet, and not looking too happy about it either.

"You've got three options." Chris answers. "One, don't get discovered in your hiding place. Two, run to home base before Chef blasts you. Three, once you've been caught, help Chef find other campers. Do any of those and you win invincibility. All clear?"

"Uhh." I stupidly begin, putting my pointer finger in the air, as the stupid script calls for. I hate acting stupid. It creases me.

"You get ten minutes to hide. Go!" Everyone runs off, but I have to stay there, a stupid look on my face, my finger still in the air. Keeping the stupid look on my face, I look around to notice everyone gone. Then I start running and screaming my head off. I should scream like a maniac is after me more often. It's a great stress killer.

Izzy's POV

Step, step, step, cue, hide, finger gun, step, step, step, cue, hide, four steps this time, cue, hide. I've never had this much fun since I was five. That's one of the upsides to the character I play. Right now, she's mimicking chef like the crazy person she is, but she always hides on time, every time Chef turns. I'm loving this, so much. We continue this for much longer then will actually be shown on TV, but neither one of us is complaining. Yet.

"Perfect! We'll continue in a few minutes. For now, everyone take five!" All of us gladly take the time we've been allowed. It's a rare occasion here getting a break while we're filming. Especially in this case, where we're filming more than one thing at once, such as Chef and me, LeShawna's water scenes, Bridgette being sprayed and different versions of how Heather and Lindsay being in the same hiding spot could go.

I walk over to the refreshment table, pop a tiny cookie into my mouth, and then wash it down with a water bottle. Turning around, I look around, trying to spot different couples. I watch as Lindsay tried desperately to keep Trent's attention on her, and I feel a pang. Poor girl, she deserves better than this. Trent keeps staring in the same direction, and he looks mad. I follow his gaze, and let a grin break out on my face. Courtney and Duncan are together, flirting, though I doubt either of them realizes it. It's cute really. I hope they get together. Off to another side, I see DJ holding Geoff back, as he heatedly glares in Bridgette's direction, where she's scolding Heather for no doubt a stupid reason. I swear, if they started to film how we actually interact with each other, they'd probably find a lot more drama, and a lot more romance. I then made the mistake of starting to think of the end of the show, and how everyone would take it. I shook it off though. Now wasn't the time to start thinking about that. Because despite how much I can sometimes hate this show, I'm still going to miss it, and all the people here. I sigh.

"Attention everyone! We will be starting to shoot inside the girls' cabin as they're deciding who to vote off. Then we shoot the ceremony. Then you can all leave. But stay close, I might make you guys shoot a bit more today. Does everyone have it? Good. Now, go!" I head over to the cabin set, and stand near the inside one. Considering the fact that we lay on the beds a lot, they actually had to have real beds. No one was too pleased about this, because thanks to the budget, the mattresses are lumpy and stiff. It makes acting the scene easier though. They aren't supposed to be comfortable. Soon enough, Izzy, Heather, Gwen, LeShawna and Bridgette are all here, while the guys are down at the pit, and we're all ready to shoot. We all take our places. I'm laying stomach down on the top bunk, with Heather, Lindsay and Heather sitting underneath me, and Gwen standing beside LeShawna. Bridgette is alone on the set beside us, while we pretend she stinks.

"And, start!"

"Can you hear us okay out there Bridgette?" LeShawna asks.

"Yeah." Bridgette responds with thinly veiled boredom, and she's lucky it can be passed as annoyance.

"Sorry we had to keep you outside girl. We just can't stand that smell."

"That's okay, I understand."

"The guys are teaming up against us, and as much as it makes me want to yak up my lunch, we have to vote as a group, if we want any chance at winning." Heather takes the lead.

"Well, I say we take out Duncan. He's mean, and I'd tell him that to his face." Bridgette puts out.

"Sounds good to me." LeShawna says. "I don't trust that little criminal."

"Speaking of trust," Heather then starts. "I don't trust that Owen." I have to hold back a growl at that. "He's always happy and smiling, it's creepy and unnatural. I say we lose him. Lindsay?" Lindsay looks up from doing her nails, which in all retrospect aren't as great as the character she plays would need to have them.

"Owen, yeah." She says, nodding and smiling, as if she had every clue, and none at all in the world, about what was going on.

"But Owen is like, the nicest guy on the island." And on the set, I mentally add. "And he plays a mean game of canasta. Have you guys ever played that? It's so fun!"

"This is an elimination game, not a dance! We have to vote someone off, in order to stay in the game. Hey! Why don't you vote with us Izzy? We'll be like BFFS!" Heather exclaims. I swear her character is bipolar. Lindsay looks up shocked at such a suggestion. I look down at her confused, even though I know what it means. Best female friends or best friends forever, duh!

"Best female friends." Lindsay clarifies, sounding nervous with a smile to match.

"Okay!" I yell out, excited. I hate thinking of how I'd have done the same thing if this wasn't just a TV show.

"You know she'll just dump you after the vote." LeShawna states.

"It's true. She will." Lindsay says, still bored, and still painting her nails. Heather turns to glare at her. Its weird watching her glare at anyone, and you'd only be able to tell if you're this close, but the glare isn't full-hearted. It's a good thing though. If it was, it'd be even weirder. She then lightly elbows Lindsay lightly, and Lindsay throws herself off the bunk, dropping her nail polish, and we all watch as it leaks all over the floor. Lindsay lets out a deathly gasp. Personally, I'm confused. Sure, it started leaking the minute it hit the floor, but why didn't she just pick it up; before it was all gone, if it was so important to her. Then again, her character isn't very bright.

"You with us?" Heather asks Gwen and LeShawna, who glare and shake their heads no.

"No!" Bridgette firmly says. I look shocked, and thankfully, the others do to. I think we all forgot she was part of this scene.

"Fine! Then let the chips, fall where they may." Heather says, walking away, as the rest of us meet everyone else's eyes.

"Fine!" LeShawna shouts out angrily."

"Cut! Okay guys, minor change in plans. Girls, to the ceremony set. Boys, to the dock. We'll get your elimination out of the way now, so we don't have to do it later. You have two minutes. Go!" I sigh in relief; get off the bed, and stretch. I slowly walk towards the next set, and think about what I should wear on my date tonight.

Duncan's POV

Great. More acting then I was supposed to do today. This means I'll be here longer than expected. I bite my lip, hoping it doesn't interfere with my plans. Courtney and I are supposed to hang out tonight. I guess you could call it a date. I smile at that. I'm starting to crack through that quiet shell of hers.

"What's on your mind, man?" I hear Geoff ask me. I just shrug. He smiles knowingly.

"I'll do my best not to mess up." I smile and nod.

"Thanks. Now, let's get this show going." We walk the rest of the way to set together in silence, and then wait for our cue. When we get it, I start. I love that I'm basically in charge of the alliance in this show, even though it isn't real.

"So, it's agreed." I start with a smirk, as if we've been having this discussion for a while now, and I'm finally getting my way. "We vote Bridgette off."

"No! Wait! She could still be an asset to us." Rushes Geoff, smiling nervously. I can't tell if it's cause of the scene we're shooting, or cause he hates sticking up for Bridgette, but either way, it fits.

"Oh really?" I ask, already knowing the answer, and not just because of the script. "You dig the way she smells right now?" Geoff bites his lip and looks away from us, and we pause. The directors say they're going to add a clip of Bridgette waving. I sure hope so, for Geoff's sake, so he doesn't look like an idiot, as he nervously smiles and waves at nothing. Then, he gets a not so bright idea. I swear his character and Lindsay's character could be long lost siblings.

"Why don't we vote Heather off? She's got dirt on all of us dude." He's got a point. But still.

"Because we can't. She's got invincibility again. Besides, everyone likes Bridgette," Lie. "And she's great at sports." Another lie. "We might not get another chance dude. All in favour of booting Bridgette." Like earlier, I put out my hand. DJ adds his hand to the pile reluctantly, and Owen slowly follows. Geoff grabs his face looking nervous. Still, majority rules. "That settles it. Here's to the guys alliance." I then pretend to notice Geoff hasn't added his hand to the pile yet. "Geoff?" He looks back to where Bridgette is supposed to be, then at the pile of hands, and finally adds his to the pile. Finally, we can head back to the campfire set. When we get there, however, Heather is in tears, and is being comforted by Lindsay, while Gwen looks upset, and Bridgette is seething, while LeShawna and Izzy glare at her. Girls.

"Alright! Five minute break! Get yourselves together, and let's shoot this thing, so that we can all leave." The director yells. The girls all go their separate ways, and by the time they're finally ready again, it's been about half an hour. We sit down to film, and it takes another ten minutes to film it with no mistakes. Of course, even though we got it perfectly, the director wants another perfect shot, just in case.

Owen and I grab our noses and lean away from Bridgette, who's looking sullen. Chris holds up the little blue tray and frowns, while everyone behind him smiles, because they're still in the game. Well, their characters are, anyway.

"There are only two marshmallows left on this plate." Chris begins. "You each racked up a lot of votes. One of you is going home tonight. And cannot return. Ever! The next marshmallow goes to." He pauses for effect, as Owen and Bridgette fake nervousness, and I fake boredom. "Owen." He flicks the marshmallow to the fat suit wearing teen, who then catches it in his mouth, chews and swallows, still looking nervous. It quickly changes though, as a huge smile appears on his face, and he starts cheering, in the way he is famous for.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! Alright!"

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to." Chris gets ready to flick the marshmallow with a serious look on his face. "Duncan." He flicks it at me, and I catch it, stare at it unamused. Everyone gasps, and Bridgette looks shocked. Yeah, turns out, the script says no one was expecting me to stay in the game. I eat the marshmallow, and smugly lick my finger.

"Okay. That was a shocker." While saying this, Chris throws the tray away. "Even I'm shocked, and I knew the answer." Technically, we all did. We then walk to the dock, to say farewell to Bridgette. I can't stop looking at my watch every few minutes. Okay, every few seconds. But that's not the point! The point is, I can't be late for this date. Not the first time.

Bridgette sadly walks down the dock, then turns back, and of course, Geoff speaks up.

"Bridgette, I'm gonna miss you!" He says, taking some steps towards her, and raising his arm.

"Me too!" She says back, smiling and turning to face him. "So you didn't vote me off?"

"No way!" He shouts back. I fake a glare.

"You didn't!" He cringes, but continues.

"I could never vote you off babe! You're my girl!"

"Aww! I believe you!" They both start casually walking towards each other, huge grins on their faces. I hope the editors are good, cause from where I'm standing, both Bridgette and Geoff's smile look forced. They lean in, and just as they're about to kiss, Geoff's eyes shoot open and he registers the smell. He then runs for the hills, hides behind a rock.

"Uh, okay. Bye!" He shouts out, waving to a disappointed Bridgette a thumbs up. Is it just me? Or does Bridgette actually look a little disappointed? DJ shoots me a look, and I shrug. I guess it isn't just me. Finally though, it's time to leave. Or, at least, that's what I think. The girls are dismissed, but they need our voices. And they need Geoff, so they can tie him up in a sleeping bag and hang him in a tree, for having not voted Bridgette off. I'm anxious. At this rate, I'm never going to get to Courtney's on time.

"Good night guys!" DJ says.

"Good night." Owen and I say together. "Sleep tight Geoff." From his place in the tree Geoff answers.

"Oh, hahaha, yeah. Goodnight!" And we're finally done. The minute we're dismissed, I'm out the door faster than you can say go. I glance at my watch and cringe. Stupid over time. I'm five minutes late. I just hope Courtney doesn't kill me for this.

Courtney's POV

I'm going to kill him! Whoa. That was weird. For a minute I sounded like the character I play. Sighing, I take my earrings out, and brush the curls out of my hair. So much for my first date with Duncan. I understand that he needs to shoot, but being a full hour? What is he, a girl? Getting frustrated with my hair, I just tie it into two braids. With my white, v-neck tee and pink, white and red striped pj pants, I look like a little kid again. Just then, I hear a knock at the door. I open it to see a sheepish looking Duncan, holding a movie, chocolate and flowers and wearing his pj's.

"So uh, the filming ran later then it was supposed to, mostly cause Bridgette feels the need to make Heather and Gwen cry on a daily basis, and by the time I was dressed and showered for our date, it was already almost an hour past the set time, so I just grabbed some random pj's, picked a random movie, then stopped and got you flowers and chocolate to say I'm sorry. I was kind of thinking maybe we could have a movie date here?" He says in one breath. He looks so sorry and hopeful, but it's the movie he picked that seals the deal.

"I forgive you." I say, taking the flowers from him. "But only cause that's my favourite movie of all time." He looks down at the case and laughs, before going over and setting it up. He skips through all the previews, as I bring the chocolate and some chips over, before I drop onto the couch. Duncan pushes play, and drops down beside me, and then rests his arm around my shoulders. I snuggle into him as the theme song for Pirates of the Caribbean blasts out the speakers.

Izzy's POV

I run back to my room, shower, get dressed, do my makeup, fix my hair, sprits a bit of perfume, put on heels that make my legs look good, add earrings and a necklace and done. I look myself over in my full length mirror. My hair is done up in an elegant bun, with little strands of hair sticking out at different places, so it's elegant, but not too serious. My earrings are simple white gold hoops, and my necklace is silver with my name on it. My dress stops mid thigh, exposes a bit of my back, is strapless, and black. It hugs my curves in all the ways I like. My heels make me look taller, and make my legs longer, but they're not so high that they'll make me taller than my date. My perfume is vanilla, but I only put enough on, that it would be barely noticeable. I can't believe it. My first date on this film. It's always my favourite part. I hear the door bell go, and I grab my match black purse, before opening the door. I look up and smile. Tyler smiles back.

"Ready to go?" He asks, holding his arm out for me like a true gentleman. I nod then smile big.

"Born it." I say confidently, taking his arm in mine. He grins at me, I lock the door, and we set off, for what is soon to be the worst date of my life.

Bridgette's POV

I can't believe this! I can't believe him! I can't believe, well, me! For falling for him. Tears are falling from my olive green eyes in self pity. I hate myself, for ever falling for him. He can't stand me. I can tell. Everyone can. It's written in his eyes. His beautiful, baby blue eyes, that light up when he grins that childlike.

No! Stop it! I will not let myself think like that. I don't like him, I don't think he's hot, and I definitely was not disappointed when he followed the script and pulled away from our supposed to be kiss. I am Bridgette, a famous movie star, a girl who is always on top of the situation, who always knows what she's doing and who never, ever, falls in love. I make the mistake of thinking of Geoff again, and break. I guess they were right when they said there's a first time for everything. But that doesn't mean I have to like it, and it doesn't mean I have to show it.


End file.
